Goldsteins in Ilvermorny
by green moon 308
Summary: Tina Goldstein start to go to Ilvermorny. Her journey will be harder as an orphan, who leaves her younger sister behind, right after they lost their parents.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to write somethig about Ilvermorny and then I realised that there are barely any fanfics about Tina and Queenie at Ilvermorny - so I decided to write one by myself.

**English isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.**

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. The Ilvermorny song written by Rowling and Alison Sudol. I don't own anything.

* * *

"Mazal tov Teenie! Happy birthday!" A blonde nine years old girl climbed on the bed. The other girl just rolled in it. "You're finally eleven Teen!"

"Queenie, I don't have power for this." The other girl in the bed muttered and burried her face in the pillow.

"Porpentina Esther Goldstein, You can't be in your bed all day long. It's your birthday!"

"Yes! It's my bithday! The first one without them!" Tina looked up at her sister. Queenie sat on the bed and lowered her head. They both sat quitley on the bed for a while.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Queenie said. A tall girl was at the door. That was Sadie Wilson. She moved here after the sisters did, as the summer vacation started. Her parents were No-majs, and she got tired of lying to them every summer, so she decided to disconnect with them. In the USA you are not allowed to tell no-majs about the magical community, so some of the kids prefered to move to the orphanage and let the MACUSA cast memory spell on their parents. The orphanage wasn't only for orphan kids but also for kids of no-majs who prefered to stop living with their parents.

"So, are you coming for breakfast?" Sadie asked the sisters.

"We'll be there in a minute," Tina told her.

"OK, bye." Sadie left their room.

"You should be happy that you're eleven. That means you're going to learn magic in two weeks, I envy you," Queenie told her sister. Tina stared at the floor. "You don't need to worry for me. You need to go to Ilvermormy and have fun, I'll manage," Queenie tried to cheer up her sister.

"Queenie!" Tina called, staring at her little sister in anger.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have read your mind," Queenie said, not looking at her sister.

"Let's go to eat," Tina said. Queenie nodded and after they changed their pajamas they went down to eat. The dinning room were empty from people. "Where are everyone?" Tina asked her sister.

"I have no idea," Queenie shrugged.

Then everyone came out from under the tables and yelled, "Happy birthday, Tina!" Tina glared at her sister, and Queenie giggled.

* * *

"Tina! Wake up! You're going to Ilvermorny today!" Queenie jumped on Tina's bed. Tina groaned.

"Queenie, get off my bed!" Tina called. Queenie jumped off the bed. Tina sat on it and stared at the ceiling. Tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sure they are proud in you," Queenie said from nowhere. She clearly read Tina's thoughts again.

"They should have been here today," Tina whispered.

"I know," Queenie came over to her sister's bed and hugged her. They sat like that for a couple of moments.

"Tina, I brought your stuff for Ilvermorny," a young woman got inside the room, holding a small trunk. Ilvermorny have started from two adopted boys, so orphan children was something that had always got a place. The orphanage was also set on Mount Greylock, only in a different area of the mountain. After the Rappaport's Law enacted, the idea of an orphanage for magical kids became more important, because if magical children find themselves in no-majs orphanages they can reveal the magical world. So since then the MACUSA funded the orphanage and all the stuff for Ilvermorny.

"Thanks, Ms. Juniper," Tina told the woman.

"Your welcome, and I have already told you, please call me Cornelia," the woman said. She was at the orphanage for years. Her parents died at the Great Sasquatch Rebellion when she was little and she stayed to work there after she finished Ilvermorny.

"Cornelia, could I come visit Queenie here at the weekends?" Tina asked.

"Sure, It's nearby, but not on the first week, it's too soon, but I'll talk to your professors after you adapt to Ilvermorny," the woman answered and smiled, "anyway, take your time to get ready, look if you have got everything you need." She left the girls room, leaving the trunk behind.

"I told you, don't worry about me! I'll manage, be in Ilvermorny, you don't need to come visit me," Queenie told her sister.

"But I want to. I'm doing this for me as well, don't you think I'm going to miss my sister?" Tina asked her and combed a curl from Queenie's hair. Queenie giggled.

* * *

Ilvermorny was a fifteen minutes walk from the orphanage, and Ms. Juniper led the kids to school. When they got to the front door with Isolt and James statues, Ms. Juniper went back to the orphanage. They were the first to arrive. The older students went to their houses rooms straight away. "You should get inside," Sadie told Tina and got inside the castle herself. Tina just stood there, staring at the marble statues. After a while, another group of students got there. Most of them got inside without noticing Tina.

"Are you also a first year?" Some girl with southern accent asked. She had brown hair and green eyes. Tina looked at the girl and nodded. "I'm Evelyn Ferlet, what's your name?"

"Tina Goldstein. Where are you from?"

"Texas, and you?"

"I'm originally from New York, but I live in Massachusetts now."

"Well, Tina, do you want to get inside?"

"Alright." The two girls got into the entrance hall. At the hall there were four wooden statues of the houses beasts. They sat on the floor and waited for all the students to arrive. On the middle of the floor there was a Gordian Knot. After two hours the hall was filled by first years waiting to be sorted. The older students were on the balcony, watching the first years.

"Dear students, I'm glad to see you all in Ilvermorny. I'm Headmistress Izora Marble. Now, without delays, we shall begin sorting you. Each one of you will stand on the Gordian Knot and wait for one of the statues to react. When one of the houses chooses you, stand near this statue. When the sorting ends you'll all choose your wands." The headmistress went to the balcony to watch the sorting. She called the names of the students. Each student stepped to the gordian knot and got sorted to one of the houses. "Goldstein, Porpentina!"

When Tina heard her name she walked to the gordian knot and stood on it. She waited some time until the thunderbird carving beated its wings. Tina went to stood near the others who have been sorted into Thunderbird. Evelyn was there too. After an hour or so, everyone got sorted and they were brought to a large hall to be chosen by their wands.

"Students, each house have their own wandmaker. Horned Serpent get Violetta Beauvais' wands, Thunderbird get Thiago Quintana's wands, Pukwudgie get their wands from Johannes Jonker and Wampus from Shikoba Wolfe. You are not allowed to take your wands out from the school until you get to seventeen years, because of the Rappaport's Law, they will be kept here during school breaks. Your wands are the keys to open the dormitories, the statues at the entry to your house rooms recognize the wand creators." The headmistress said. In the room there where four tables with hundrends of wands, the wandmakers waited near the tables. On the tables there were smaller carving statues of the animals houses.

The students approached their wand tables. "Hey, Thunderbirds, I'm Thiago Quintana, I'm a wandmaker from Arkansas. My wands contain a core of spine from the White River Monsters. The woods are diverse. So we should start. Recently our fellow wandmaker from the UK, Ollivander, found out that the wands are choosing their users and not the opposite, so alphabetically you'll come to try the wands. You need to wave the wand and see how it reacts to you." A man at the table of Thunderbirds said. On the table there were a lot of sleek and long wands. He read the names and each student waved the wand until they found their suitable wand. After a while there was Tina's turn. First she tried hornbeam wood, which didn't fit her, and then she tried a mahogany one, which did. It was a quite hefty and practical one. Tina looked at it and thought it really fit her personallity.

After everyone have been chosen by their wands, they arrived to the dinning room. At the room there were hundreds of tables, laden with food. The older students sat at the tables but didn't start eating. The first years were looking for empty tables to seat at. Tina and Evelyn just sat quietly. All of the first years were quiet as well. Starting Ilvermorny was an exciting thing and everyone needed a moment for themselves.

The Headmistress rose to her feet and everyone went silent at once. "Now that the feast is done, I'd like to remind you all that the creek near the mountain is completly forbidden. And for the end, let's sing the Ilvermorny school song!" Izora said solemnly and with no other needless introductions she let out some extremely weird animal noises. By that all the older students sarted to sing along, as if it was th most normal thing on earth:

_"We stand as one united,  
Against the Puritans.  
We draw our inspiration  
From good witch Morrigan._

All the first years looked at each other with confusion and join the singing reading the words that burst out of Izora's wand.

_For she was persecuted  
By common wandless man.  
So she fled from distant Ireland,  
And so our school began._

_Oh! Ilvermorny-Massachusetts!  
We choo-choose it!  
We choo-choose it!  
The wizard school supreme._

Once again the first years looked at each other with confusion, the words were a bit weird.

_Your castle walls, they kept us safe.  
__The days with you, a dream  
You taught us all our magic  
And now one thing's quite clear._

_Where'er we roam  
Where'er we roam  
Our one true home  
Our one and own_

_Is Ilvermorny dear!"_

After dinner, they were followed toward a metal thunderbird statue. One by one, they all put their wands in the beak of the thunderbird, and as exactly as they've been told, the statue scaned their wands and let them in. They got into a large room with a lot of sofas and armchairs. There were two big doors in this room, one for the boys and the other for the girls. There was another door for a private room for conversations.

Tina entered the girls hallway. There were five rooms in there. Each one's door had a list with names of five girls on it. At the end of the hallway there were stairs to the older girls bedrooms and a bathroom. Each year had their own bathroom. Tina got to her room. There were five beds inside. Three girls were already there, one of them was Evelyn, she smiled, at least she already met one of the girls, she had luck. In the closet there were six robes, in three different types; red, blue and a combination of the these two colors. A minute later, Sadie got to the room with the fifth girl. The girl was short with hazel eyes and two brown braids on her hair. "Hey girls, I'm Sadie Wilson, I'm your charge. Each room gets a seventh-year student to supervise them. I'm a No-Maj-born, I lived in Pennsilvania until that year. I decided to leave my non-magical family-"

"What do you mean by that?! I'm a No-Maj-born too. We can't stay in contact with our parents?!" The girl who came with Sadie asked her, a bit nervous.

"No, no, it just that I didn't want to lie to them anymore, and I was planning a career in the magical world anyways, and we weren't very close, especially after I started Ilvermorny, because they couldn't understand me, so I told the MACUSA to obliviate them and I moved to the orphanage near Ilvermorny. Of course you don't have to do this, Hazel, everyone do what is right for them, but you should start to get to use to the fact that you can't tell them about your school at all in the vacations." Sadie answered. She knew exactly how this girl felt. Hazel just nodded. "Anyway, you should start introducing yourselves to each other."

"I'm Regina Calderon-Boot, I'm from New Mexico, or whatever the no-majs decided to call this area. I am a decendant of the founder of this house, Chadwick Boot, and Josefina Calderon, the highly skilled healer." The latin girl said. She had black curly hair and brown eyes, her skin were light brown.

"Do you know spanish?" Sadie asked.

"Si, claro," Regina answered, smugged.

"I am Hazel Dillon. I'm a No-Maj-born. I'm from Illinois. I'm new to this world and I don't really know about the wizarding world at all."

"You should all help Hazel adjust to our world," Sadie suggested and smiled solidarily at Hazel, recalling how hard her first year was, as a No-Maj-born, and how her roommates helped her so much with that.

"I'm Nella Everglade, I came from Florida. My family is magical, and they were the first magical family in Florida. I have five younger sibilings, two girls and three boys." The blonde girl with blue eyes said, she had a flower in her hair.

"My name is Evelyn Ferlet, I'm from Texas. I come from a magical family and I have three sisters, I'm the oldest."

"I'm Tina goldstein, I'm originaly from New York, but right now I live in the orphanage near Ilvermorny with my younger sister."

"What happened to your parents?" Regina asked with no needless tact.

"This is a private question, you don't have to answer, Tina," Sadie told Tina.

"They died in the last passover from Dragon Pox," Tina answered, looking at the floor.

"Passover? What is it?" Hazel asked Tina.

"This is a Jewish holiday," Tina answered, "I think it's pretty much like easter?"

"Since when religion is a matter in the wizarding world?" Regina asked.

"It's more like tradition," Tina said.

"That's cool," Nella said, excitedly.

"You should get ready for sleep, there are five showers in the bathroom, so each room has different bath time. You are the first in there, so you should hurry up. I'll come here in the morning to give you the timetables and to explain everything to you." Sadie said to the girls and left their room.

"Please turn the light off, Tina," Hazel asked Tina tirely, rubbing her eyes, after everyone got to their beds.

"In a minute," Tina answerd distractedly, wondering why Hazel said 'turn off' about the candle, thinking about little Queenie alone at the Orphanage and how this day would be so different if her parents were still alive. She sighed and blew her candle out. She closed her eyes, and with this thought she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

{Flashback, April, Passover, the Goldstein's House}

_The Goldstein family sat at the Passover seder table. They didn't do the full 'Seder' but there were matzos on the table and the rest of the holiday food. Something felt weird to Queenie. Her parents acting different. That was the first Passover with only the four of them because their grandfather who died a year ago. One time when they were much younger, they went to visit their relatives in Britain for Passover, but this year their parents decided that they celebrate only the four of them. Their parents even let them take a sip from the wine. Which that wasn't make sense at all, because they never agreed to this before._

_"So, girls it's Afikoman time. Go look for it." Their mother said. Tina jumped from the table right away. She needed to start look for the Afikoman as soon as possible, because Queenie as always will cheat and read their parents thoughts to find where it is. Not that is actually matter, they always got the same amount of Dragots._

_But Quennie didn't got up from her chair. She just stares at their parents. "I knew something isn't right." Queenie said._

_"How many times we told you not to read our minds?" Their father asked, scolding._

_"Queenie honey, listen-" Their mother started to say._

_"You forgot about the fact that I can read your minds?! You really thought you can hide something from me?" She yelled at them with tears in her eyes._

_"We just wanted to have ordinary Passover seder before we tell you." Their father told her._

_"So, you preferred to lie to us and hide it from us with a spell?!" Queenie asked them, she was pretty upset._

_"Hiding what from us? Queenie what going on?" Tina asked, she came back to the table with the Afikoman. By now, she understands that something is very wrong if Queenie didn't try to look it and got up from the table._

_"They have Dragon Pox, to both of them." Queenie said crying._

_"What?!" Tina asked, she was completely shocked._

* * *

Tina rolled in her bed. If it wasn't enough, she barely slept and thought about her last Passover, when they found out their parents sick, because she worried for Queenie, her roommates argued on something in the morning.

"Quodpot!" Evelyn called.

"Quidditch!" Nella called back.

"No way, Quodpot is much better!" Evelyn told her.

"No, no, no, Quidditch is the better of the two." Nella answered.

"Quodpot is much more interesting!" Evelyn said.

"How can you say that? You are from Texas! You have one of the best Quidditch teams, 'Sweetwater All-Stars'! They are amazing team!" Nella declared.

"So, because I'm from Texas that means I need to love Quidditch because there is a Quidditch team from there? I'm from Houston it's miles away from Sweetwater!" Evelyn declared back.

"Yes, but Sweetwater have big magical population, more there is in Houston." Nella said to her.

"Exactly. This is why I hate this town, because only there we have magical stores in Texas." Evelyn groaned.

"You really hate town because it's far? Don't you heard about floo?" Nella asked.

"That how I got there, but it's still not fun. Besides, I love Quodpot because that part of my family history, there were so many Quodpot players in my family! I raised to be Quodpot player." Evelyn retorted.

"Girls, I need to talk to you, can you please stop argue?" Sadie told them; she heard the whole conversation. Both Nella and Evelyn blushed and nodded.

"Can you please explain to me about what they were arguing?" Hazel asked Sadie.

"Yes, they talked about magical sports. Quodpot it's like football and Quidditch is like soccer." Sadie explained to Hazel.

"You love sports!?" Hazel asked in surprise. The two other girls stared at her; they didn't understand why it's surprise her.

Sadie hurried to explain, "In the wizarding world the sports team mixed between boys and girls so it's not unusual that they love sport, Hazel."

"Wait, girls don't do sports in the non magic world?!" Nella asked, shocked.

"That so weird! so what exactly you do?" Evelyn asked her, shocked as well.

While Hazel explained to them about girls' hobbies in the non-majs world Sadie went to talk to Tina who was half sleep. "Are you okay?" She asked her.

"I couldn't fall asleep. I thought about Queenie and about our parents and it's so weird to wake up to an argument about sports and not to Qeenie's jumps on my bed." Tina muttered.

"I'll talk to Ms. Juniper, about you go to visit her in the weekends." Sadie told her and Tina nodded. "Wait, where is Regina?" Sadie asked the four girls. They shrugged, none of them had an answer.

"I'm here." Regina got inside their room with the red-blue robes.

"Where have you been?" Sadie asked her.

"In the bathroom." Regina answered and sat on her bed.

"Your bathroom time only starts in five minutes." Sadie told her.

"I know, but I wanted to be there alone, so I woke up early." Regina stated.

"Anyway, girls, you really should go to the bathroom to get dress and everything I'll explain to you about your timetables at breakfast, we'll eat together. Regina you'll wait here with me for them." Sadie said to them and Regina groaned and rolled her eyes.

"We need to wore specific robe?" Hazel asked and pointed at Regina.

"No, you can choose between the robes." Sadie answered to her.

"Yes, but this is the original robes the first students of Ilvermorny wore." Regina told the girls.

The four girls went to the bathroom. "So, what is your wand's wood? Mine is Cedar." Evelyn asked them.

"I've got Mahogany wood," Tina answered.

"Mine is Hazel. This is so funny; my name is Hazel and I have a Hazel wand wood." Hazel said and the four girls laughed.

"I have Cypress, which is really great because in Everglades, where I live, there are a lot of Cypress trees." Nella said.

"You live in a place who has your last name?" Evelyn asked her.

"My family was the first there so they name the place after our family name. The no-majs heard it and decided to use in this name for the swamps." Nella said after she started to brush her teeth.

"Wait, I heard what you said correctly? You live in swamps?!" Hazel asked, surprisingly.

"Yes, I do, it's only my family and the nature there, it's really fun and quite." Nella told her with a smile.

They finished dress their robes; Nella and Hazel wore the red robes and Tina and Evelyn the blue ones. They went back to their room. Nella put a pink flower in her hair.

"So, Evelyn, there are even others students besides you from Houston?" Nella asked her.

"Yes, Lara Von Sigg, she is third year in Wampus." Evelyn answered.

"You see there isn't a lot of magical population in there?" Nella asked her.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Shut up, swamp girl."

Nella burst out laughing, "Alright, Houston." Evelyn join her laugh.

"You don't care she called you 'swamp girl'?" Tina asked Nella.

"No, I'm a pure blood and I live in an unplottable house and we have full park on our name. I'm not shame about living in the swamps, I'm proud of it." Nella answered when they came back to the room, so Regina and Sadie heard the answer.

"Wait, you live in swamps?" Regina asked, disgusted.

"Yes." Nella answered shortly. She didn't want to explain it again.

"Wait, why are you saying that Houston is a small city? It's really huge." Hazel asked puzzled.

"Exactly, it's a big city. I didn't say it's a small city but the magical population there is small. Wizards and witches prefer small towns to live in them so couple of families could live together. In Florida the magical community is in Orlando and in Texas it's in Sweetwater." Nella answered.

"So, girls, let's go to breakfast." Sadie told them and they got out from the room.

* * *

They were between the first students in the dining room. Sadie sat with them in a random purple table. The tables were made from wood and were in different colors. After they sat bunch of pancakes and waffles with syrups showed up on the table. "Wow," Hazel said, she was impressed, that was her first time she saw food appeared out of nowhere, "Wait, why we don't have cereals?"

"Today is Monday. Monday and Thursday are pancakes and waffles days, Tuesday and Friday are cereals, Wednesday and Saturday are sandwiches and in Sunday there is all the food together. This is also right in your timetables." Sadie said and gave them their timetables. "You have seven mandatory classes: Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmancy, Study of Ancient Runes and History of Magic. You need to elect another class, the options are: Herbology, Flying, Astronomy, Divination and Ancient Spells. In third year, you can choose another subject. You'll have double lessons in all the subjects." Sadie stopped her explanation for one moment to take pancakes.

"What about the sports teams?" Evelyn asked her.

"That was my next thing. You can only be part in one group, Quidditch or Quodpot you can't join both of the teams. You can go to the tryouts but first years never get to the teams it doesn't matter how good you are. The points in the House Cup come from the competitions: the sports cups, the Potions Cup, Arithmancy Achievement, Gobstone Goblet, the Charms Tournament, the Runes cup and the Transfiguration Tournament. In the study competitions each house chooses seven competitors, one from each year and the house who have the most wins is the winner. If you were chosen to represent our house in one of these competitions you cannot be in another one." Sadie finished to explain.

"Wait, so we can't be in the sports team and also in the school subject tournaments?" Nella asked, bit confused.

"It's barely happens, the sports teams can be in the competitions but there is a preference to give a chance to students who don't represent the house in something to participate in them." Sadie answered to her.

"So, the classes, it's only girls, right?" Hazel asked.

"There is separation between boys and girls in the no-majs world?" Regina asked with a sneer.

"The lessons are mixed-gender, Hazel, there two groups, you were divided according your rooms so all of you in the same class. Also, in the elective class there are students only from our house. You don't have much contact with the other house students. Yes Regina, in the no-majs world there is separation between boys and girls." Sadie answered to both of them. "Anyway, what class do you want to choose?"

"I'll go to flying lessons, if I want a career in Quodpot, I need to be expert on a broom," Evelyn answered.

"I'll take Herbology, I live in the nature so it's really interesting to me," Nella said.

"Divination sounds interesting," Hazel said, dreamily.

"I think I'll go to Herbology too," Tina said.

"I need to take that too, I want to be healer," Regina said and scolded, she didn't think two of her roommates also choose this subject.

"Why you are not in Pukwudgie if you want to be healer?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm a descendant of Thunderbird founder, you forgot that? Like another house was an option." Regina answered and rolled her eyes.

"Great so I'll register you to the subjects you wanted. Now that you all finished to eat, I'll show you where the Transfiguration classroom is." Sadie told them and they all got up from the table.

* * *

Sadie left them in the transfiguration class. They were first in the class. Regina sat in the front table and get out five colourful quills and ten ink bottles.

Nella smiled, "I bought the bigger package," she put her staff on the other table in line and took out six quills and twelve ink bottles in different colors. Regina groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I bought only three ink bottles." Evelyn said and sat in Nella's table and put the three bottles above it and took out cyan quill. "That the amount Voges allowed to order if you don't come to buy in the shop."

"Voges?" Hazel asked Tina in a whisper.

"Voges Quills of Distinction, it's quills network." Tina answered in a whisper, she was also supposed to buy inks from there if her parents where still alive.

"Evelyn, you could have come to Albuquerque, it's not too far," Regina told her.

"I barely go to Sweetwater so to Albuquerque I can't go at all it's even more far than Houston." Evelyn told her.

Nella looked at Tina and Hazel, "Mercy Lewis, I'm so sorry. I forgot you get your equipment from the MACUSA, you can use one of my inks." She said and put the light blue ink bottle on the table behind her.

Tina and Hazel sat in the table behind Nella and Evelyn. "You know I have my own ink; I don't need alms." Tina told Nella. She hates so much to get charity from people because she's orphan.

"Just use it I'm insist," Nella told her.

"We'll use it," Hazel said to Nella.

The rest of the kids came to the class. One boy sat next to Regina.

After couple of moments the professor got inside the class. "Students, I'm Professor Silas Prott and I'm from Indiana. Now, you probably think this subject is simple, all you need to do is switch objects' places or transform match to a needle?" The professor asked them. He didn't even bother to read their names before he start the lesson.

No one answered for a while. They had a feeling it's a retorical question."Right, how that can be so hard?" One of the boys decided to ask the professor eventually.

"You are completely wrong, that naive of you to think like that. Transfiguration is one of the hardest subjects, In order to succeed in a spell, you need to take into account the bodyweight, wand power and concentration, that very difficult." Professor Prott was very strict and stern and he wasn't really nice. Afterwards, the teacher explained to them about the four branches of Transfiguration: transformation, untransfiguration, vanishment and conjuration. He gave them homework to find three spells from each branch. The students of course, were pretty upset to get homework on the first day.

* * *

Their next lesson was Charms. Regina started to talk about Chadwick because he wrote all the textbooks of that subject. All the students listen and where near her. "I think he's my great-great-great-great-great grandfather, he travelled a lot and wrote the charms textbooks. He came to Ilvermorny after he got married to help teaching the students charms and his wife was Ilvermorny's healer for some time." Regina explained.

"You're Theresa's niece I'm assume?" The teacher asked. The students ran to sit down very quickly.

"Yes, and why she is not teaching us? She's the Thunderbird Charms professor." Regina told her.

"Correct, but she can't teach her family and you know that," the professor said.

"Your aunt is a teacher at Ilvermorny?! You didn't tell us that!" Nella asked Regina.

"Yes, she is," Regina said with pride, "besides, my family is one of the big and prominent families in the US I couldn't mention what everyone doing."

"She is such a snob," Hazel whispered to Tina.

"I'm Concetta Drew, I'm from New Hampshire and I'm the Charms teacher of Pukwudgie, but because your house teacher is Regina's aunt, I'll teach you instead." The professor introduced herself. All the lesson she showed the students how to hold their wands correctly and how to move it in the hand, to their great dismay they didn't actually cast any spell or even saw one.

* * *

The last lesson was Arithmancy, which was pretty boring. The Professor, Isabelle Dots, just lectured about numbers.

"So, you want to do our homework together?" Hazel asked after the lesson was over.

"Yes, we should go to the library," Evelyn said.

"Houston, we have no idea where the library is!" Nella told her.

"We should find Sadie and ask her." Tina said really fast because she didn't want Nella and Evelyn start arguing again.

"Regina, are you coming with us?" Nella asked Regina.

"No, I'll do the homework with my aunt, I haven't met her yet." Regina answered and walked away.

The four girls went to the Thunderbirds living room to look for Sadie. She was there with some of her roommates. "Sadie, where is the library?" Tina asked her.

"The Transfiguration teacher gave us homework on the first day," Evelyn explained.

"Yeah, he could be annoying sometimes. Come, I'll show you." Sadie told the four girls and they got out back to the hallway. "Where is Regina?"

"With her aunt. Why didn't you tell us that her aunt is a professor?!" Nella asked Sadie.

"Well, she has the right to choose what to tell you, it's her decision. Anyway, who teaches you Charms instead?" Sadie asked them.

"Professor Drew, and she didn't teach us any spell yet we just hold are wands in the air all the lesson." Evelyn said and rolled her eyes.

"It's only your first day, you'll do magic soon, learning the basis is also important." Sadie told them. After five minutes they arrived to the library. Sadie walked with them to an empty table.

"Whoa, what is that?!" Hazel called and pointed on short grey creature with large eyes.

"That a pukwudgie, they provide security and maintenance to the school." Sadie explained.

"Like the house?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, the houses named after magical creatures." Sadie answered to Hazel, "Anyway you manage by your own right?"

"Yes, you can go," Tina told her. Sadie left the library. "Alright girls, we need three spells from each type of transfiguration magic, and there are four types and we are four so each one of us look the spells on one branch. So, I'll do transformation, Hazel you'll find untransfiguration, Evelyn you will work on vanishment and Nella on conjuration. how that sounds to you?"

"Great," Hazel said.

"I love that plan," Evelyn told her.

"Let's start working!" Nella called.

After an hour they all finished. "So, who's start?" Tina asked them.

"I'll start," Nella said, "I found Incendio which produces fire, Aguamenti which creates water and Avis which makes birds."

"That's good. I think the right word is conjures and not creates or makes but whatever," Tina told her, "anyway, now I'll say what I found. There is Duro which transforms things to stone, there is vera verto which transforms animals to goblet and a spell that transforms matches to needles."

"I'm next," Hazel decided, "In untransfiguration there is Reparifarge for objects and Revelio for people. I'm not sure but maybe also Vipera Evanesca here?"

"No. Vipera Evanesca is vanishing spell, though I don't get it, Evanesco is the only spell in this branch besides it. According the book, you use in Evanesco to vanish everything so why you need a specific spell to vanish snakes? It's doesn't make sense!" Evelyn called.

"Calm down Houston, we'll ask Sadie later." Nella told her.

"No, swamp girl, we need to figure this out now, we haven't finished our homework, we can't leave!" Evelyn called.

"So, you want to ask someone?" Nella asked, "You see someone to ask?"

Evelyn looked around on the kids in the library, "Actually I do. Lara can you come here?" Evelyn yelled. A girl turned around to look at Evelyn, from the old papers she read and then came to their table.

"Hey Evelyn, how was your first day in Ilvermorny? They are your roommates? What do you need?" The girl asked.

"Girls, this is Lara Von Sigg, she is also from Houston. Lara this are my roommates-Tina, Hazel and Nella. We got homework on our first day in transfiguration and we need to know we answered correctly," Evelyn explained.

"Who's your Transfiguration professor? And what was your assignment?" Lara asked them.

"Professor Prott, and we needed to find three spells from each transfiguration branch but in untransfiguration we found only two spells, Reparifarge and Revelio and in vanishment we found only Evanecso and well I guess Vipera Evanesca also count? We are not sure." Evelyn explained.

"This is exactly the only spells in these branches it's a trick question Professor Prott do it every year that what the Thunderbirds in my year said. I hope I helped you, bye girls it was nice to meet you, bye Evelyn." Lara said and went back to the table she sat before.

"Well now can we go, Houston?" Nella asked Evelyn.

"Yes, we can, that was pretty exhausting, I didn't believe we got homework on the first day," Evelyn said.

"Right, but that was also very interesting, I can't wait to start learning how to do magic!" Hazel called.

All the girls got up besides Tina. "Tina aren't you come with us?" Nella asked her.

"No, I want to stay here and read something but you should get ahead to our room." She told them. The girls nodded and left Tina alone. Tina looked books about Legilimency, it's took her some time until she found one.

"There is American Society of Legilimens?" Tina asked herself after she saw who the author was. "That's cool. Queenie should join them one day." Tina didn't notice the time passes. She just sat in the library and read there for hours. That was her first time she had access to books about Legilimency.

"Tina? What's going on? It's dinner time." Sadie showed up from nowhere. Tina jumped; Sadie frighten her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She sat next to Tina and noticed what the book is about. "You miss Queenie?"

"Yes, but also no..." Tina answered honestly, "It's the first time I can think whatever I want, I finally feel free, my thoughts supposed to be private but it's never the case when you live with Queenie. but I learned how to feel Queenie in my brain it's like tickling, and it's really weird not to feel it now."

"Why didn't you learn Occlumency?" Sadie asked her.

"My parents promised me to take me to learn it after I'll be twelve, it's something pretty dangerous to learn in young age. That why they never allow me to read books in the subject so I won't try to learn it myself. They also told Queenie they'll find someone who teach her how to control her Legilimency but none of these things will ever happen because they are dead." Tina said and sighed, tear fell from her eye.

"How did you find out she is Legilimens?" Sadie asked Tina.

"Well, that is a cute story," Tina said with small smile.

* * *

**Author Note**: You'll get the story of how they found out Queenie is Legilimens in the next chapter in another flashback. Lara Von Sigg is a reporter from Houston, her name was on one of the papers at the beginning of Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them so I just used her. I also really glad I succeeded to post this chapter before Passover start, I wanted it to be close to the flashback date.


	3. Chapter 3

{Flashback, 1907, the Goldstein's House}

_"...Four, three, two, one, I'm coming." The four years old girl said. She very quickly found her big sister hiding beneath the table. "I found you again Teenie."_

_"Wow, you found me very fast Queenie, I want another round." Tina told her sister._

_"Alright, but can you not tell me where you'll hide this time? I thought the whole point of hide and seek is that you hide and I'm seeking you, it's boring if you say all the time where you will hide." Queenie said._

_"I'm not telling you where I'll hide," Tina answered in confusion._

_"But you just told me you'll hide in the closet and earlier you said you'll hide under the table!" Queenie called._

_"I didn't say that out loud! But how did you know I wanted to hide in the closet?" Tina asked, shocked._

_"I heard you saying that!" Queenie answered._

_"But I didn't say that!" Tina called._

_"MOM!" They both yelled._

_"What's going on, girls?" Their mother came to the living room._

_"Tina is no fun! She all the time telling me where she is going to hide!" Queenie explained._

_"I didn't do that!" Tina told their mother._

_"Alright girls, Tina, you should think of another place to hide and Queenie would count again." their mother said, not really sure what's going on._

_"Fine." Tina said._

_"Here, she did it again! She said she would hide between the couches!" Queenie declared._

_Tina and her mother shared a look, Tina did not say that out loud. "I didn't say that! I only thought about that!" Tina told her._

_"Then how did I hear that?!" Queenie asked._

_"Queenie, sweetie, I think you are a Legilimens." Her mother said and put her hands on Queenie's shoulders._

_"I'm a what?" Queenie asked, puzzled._

_"A Legilimens, someone who can read minds." Their mother explained._

_"What?!" Tina and Queenie both yelled in surprise._

* * *

A knock on the window was heard. "Girls, why there is an owl in the window?" Hazel asked her roommates.

"One of us probably received a letter from home." Evelyn said.

"Owls bring letters?" Hazel asked, confused.

"Yes, exactly." Nella answered.

Evelyn went to open the window so the owl could come in. "Tina, it's for you," she said.

Tina jumped from her bed, "It's probably from Queenie!" She ran to the owl and took the letter. "Thanks, Raindrop, can you wait until I wrote back?" Tina asked the owl; who screeched in response.

"Queenie is your sister, right?" Evelyn asked her.

"Yes," Tina answered and sat on her bed to read the letter.

"What she wrote for you?" Nella asked Tina.

"Swamp girl, this is private!" Evelyn scolded in Nella.

"I can read it to you, it doesn't mind me, and it's short" Tina told them. She starts to read: "Hey, Tina, I hope you have great time in Ilvermorny, everything is fine in the Orphanage, Queenie." Tina went to the table in the room to write back to Queenie. "What about you? Why you don't send letters to your families?" Tina asked them while she write.

"We actually owled our letters yesterday. After you stayed in the library, we asked Sadie to show us where the owlery is. We didn't want to asked it near you and Hazel because we don't know about your relations with your families..." Evelyn said embarrassed.

"It's actually pretty thoughtful, thanks." Tina told the girls. She just finished to write her letter:

**_Dear Queenie,  
Everything is fine. Me and my roommates are already friends.  
luckily, Sadie is our room supervisor so I asked her if I could come visit you in Saturdays. She will talk with Ms. Juniper about that, so maybe we'll meet this weekend.  
Yours, Tina._**

Tina got up to the owl and then she realized that Hazel is not in the room anymore. "Wait, girls, where is Hazel?" She asked her roommates while she attached the letter to the owl "Thanks, Raindrop." Tina told the owl while he flew out the window.

"We have no idea. She was here moments ago." Nella said and blushed.

Just then Regina entered the room. "What have you done to Hazel? She is crying in the bathroom right now." Regina told them, took her bag and left the room.

The three girls ran to the bathroom. They found Hazel sat on the floor and cry. "Hazel, what's happened?" Tina asked her.

"It just that you all sending letters to your parents and I can't do that and I'm so jealous at you guys." Hazel sobbed.

"Go get Sadie." Tina whispered to Nella and Evelyn. The girls nodded and left the bathroom. Tina sat on the floor next to Hazel. "At least you have parents. I'm jealous at them too. Evelyn have three sisters and Nella have five siblings and both of them have parents and so do you. I have only one sister and she is so nosey. It's no fun either." Tina told her.

"Tina, I'm so sorry," Hazel said and cried even more.

"That's fine. Listen, half of the kids in the orphanage are No-Maj-born who left their parents, it is hard. They do feel like orphans because they couldn't talk to their parents all the time and they needed to keep secrets from them, but parents are important in a child life, you really should try and figure this out, don't give up on them because you can't tell them that you are a witch." Tina said to Hazel.

"You're right, thanks." Hazel said and wiped her tears.

"Hazel, what's going on?" Sadie came inside with Nella and Evelyn.

"They all got letters from their families and I can't get one because I'm No-maj-born." Hazel explained.

"I didn't want to mentioned it so soon, but every month you can write to your parents. In the middle of the month Professor Calderon-Boot and Professor Stripes help the No-Maj-borns to write letters. You can send them letters, but only once a month." Sadie explained to Hazel.

"Help? Why we need help?" Hazel asked.

"You can't write to them letters without supervising. Someone needs to make sure you don't mention or hinted on the wizarding world, so you cannot be alone when you write the letters. If you feel more comfortable with me to write the letter instead of the teachers, that is also an option." Sadie answered.

"Who is Professor Stripes?" Nella asked.

"The Runes teacher. She is really nice. You'll meet her tomorrow. She's responsible for the No-maj-borns. I'll explain more about that in breakfast. Now dress up and get ready." Sadie told the girls and got out from the bathroom.

Tina finished to organized first. "So, Queenie send you a letter?" Sadie asked her when she came to wait with her.

"Yes, exactly, but I didn't thought Hazel would react like that. I think I'm start to realized why you left your parents." Tina told Sadie.

"It is hard to be a No-Maj-born." Sadie said and sighed.

* * *

At the dining room they saw Regina sat with three older kids, two boys and girl. "Who Regina sit with?" Evelyn asked Sadie after they sat in a table.

"The older boy is Pablo, he's in my year. The girl is Gloria, she is in fifth year. They both Regina's cousins, Theresa is their mother. The other boy is Miguel, he's Regina's brother, he is in third year. They get whatever they want." Sadie told them.

"That means there are also three kids that acting just like Regina?!" Nella asked, Regina's arrogance was enough another three like that would be intolerable.

"Exactly. You should wait to the Charms Tournament time, they automatically choose to represent our house, but we are win in the Charms Chalice every year so no one complains, because they are very good in Charms." Sadie said.

"Sadie, when the Quodpot tryouts?" Evelyn asked.

"Next week, in Sunday, but you're first year, you won't accepted to the team." Sadie told her honestly.

"I still want to try," Evelyn shrugged.

"Alright, so you should talk to Professor Pringle, she is the flying teacher, she's responsible on our sports teams, you'll meet her today. Hazel, every week in Monday afternoon, Professor Stripes, do a gathering for all the No-Maj-born, it's mandatory because there are a lot of explanations of the wizarding world there. I'll be there too, don't worry." Sadie told Hazel who nodded in response.

"So, Professor Stripes responsible for the No-Maj-borns, Professor Pringle on the sports game, there are other teachers responsible on other things?" Tina asked.

"Yes, of course. First, Professor Calderon-Boot responsible for everything all the teachers report to her. Professor Silas Prott responsible for the punishments and his wife, Sophie Prott, the History of magic professor, is the one who send letters to your parents and report anything to them. You want Sophie to send letters to your parents over get punished by Silas." Sadie told them and eat some cereals.

"He is Married? To another teacher?" Nella asked shocked, Silas wasn't nice at all in the lesson yesterday.

"Yes, they met in Ilvermorny and were couple as students then they became teachers together. They live in a small hut near the school. Also, Professor Calderon-boot have an hut there but since the kids came to Ilvermorny its barely used." Sadie answered.

"I think I know where the shacks are." Tina said, after four months she learned to know the mountains, she and Queenie got out for a walk almost every week.

"Anyway, Professor Jauncey is responsible for the competitions, Professor Dots is charge on the clubs, Professor Stevens responsible on the seven years supervisings and Professor Moss take care of the special events, Professor Twinkle and Professor Twigs do the state gatherings and Professor Gold is charge on the equipment." Sadie finished to explain, forgetting that the girls don't know most of the teachers yet.

"Sadie, besides Professor Dots, we have no idea who the rest of the teachers are." Nella called.

"Right, I'm sorry. Jauncey is the DADA teacher and she is also responsible on the first years so if you have a problem and you need a teacher and not me, you need to go to her." Sadie told them, "Gold teaches Potions, Stevens is the Ancient Spells professor, Moss is the Herbology teacher, Twinkle tutor Astronomy and Twigs Divination. I forgot someone?" Sadie asked.

"No, you mentioned all the teachers, but what is 'state gatherings'?" Evelyn asked.

"Once a week there is a meeting for all the kids who came from the same state. It's starts next week. Now you should go to your lessons. Hazel I'll show you where the Divination class is, the three of you your lessons are outside, you'll manage right?" Sadie said.

"Yes, thanks." Tina said and the three of them left the dining room.

"I need to bring my broom from our room want to come with me?" Evelyn asked them. The girls nodded.

"You noticed that Hazel didn't said anything in the meal?" Nella asked the other two.

"Yes, I thought I succeeded to cheer her up but apparently I didn't." Tina said and sighed.

"What did you tell her, it's did work a little, she stopped crying." Evelyn said.

"We just talked. I didn't say something important." Tina answered.

"Well, she ripped off from everything she knew it's probably not that easy." Nella mentioned.

"Yeah, I know that feeling in some way." Tina said and lowered her head.

"You felt that after your parents died?" Nella asked. Tina nodded.

"I wonder how we can help Hazel." Evelyn said as they reached to their room.

"I don't think we can. It something she needs to figure alone." Tina told her.

"Yes, besides, Sadie probably help her. She was in the same situation." Nella said.

Evelyn got out her broom from under her bed. "And here is my broom, ordered directly from Britain."

"Wow, it's a Moontrimer? Where did you get it? This is one of the best brooms exist!" Nella called.

"My family have ties, because Quodpot is better than Quidditch." Evelyn smiled at her.

"Just because that attitude we don't have good Quidditch team in America!" Nella called and groaned. Tina just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Tina and Nella arrived last to the greenhouse. There were only eight students in this class. "Hello students, I'm so glad you chose in my subject. I'm Rosalind Moss and I'm from Virginia. Now I'll read your names, so will get to know each other. Regina Calderon-boot." The professor said.

"Here." Regina called.

"Nella Everglade, Are you from the Everglades?" The teacher asked.

"Yes," Nella answered.

"I'm sure you'll be great in this class when you're from the biggest habitat of magical plants and your family was responsible for all the apothecaries in the first years of the magical community in the country. Wait, is that a Foxglove flower?" Professor Moss said and smiled to Nella.

"Yes, there are lots of flowers in Everglades so I love to put them in my hair." Nella answered and touched the flower on her hair.

"Wait, what's your family doing?" Regina asked Nella with a scorn.

"Provides most of the supplies of magical herbs and potions ingredients. What, you thought you're the only one from prominent family?" Nella asked and folded her arms.

"My family basically created Ilvermorny, we are the most prominent family in the united states!" Regina told her.

"Yeah, but you're not the only family who had a part in creating the magical community here!" Nella called.

"Girls, can you calm down?" Professor Moss asked them. The two girls scowled and nodded.

"They are your roommates? They fight like this all the time?" The other girl who was in the class asked Tina. She had red hair and glasses.

"Pretty much," Tina answered and sighed, "By the way, I'm Tina what's your name?"

"Ivy Tillsley, I'm from Canada." the girl answer in a whisper.

The professor finished to read all the students names and started to teach her lesson.

* * *

"Hey, Hazel, how was Divination?" Tina asked Hazel after they arrived to Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Nella was still mad on Regina, she just sat in the near table to the one Hazel sat at.

"Fine," Hazel answered shortly.

"Are you alright?" Tina asked her and sat next to Hazel.

"Yes." Hazel said, she started to scribbled on the parchment, so the girls won't ask her another question.

The rest of the kids arrived to the class but Evelyn wasn't with them.

"Where is Houston?" Nella asked Tina.

Tina shrugged, then she stopped one of the boys who got inside the class, "You were in flying lesson? Where is Evelyn?"

"She stayed after class to talk with the professor." The boy answered and walked to sit in the back of the class.

The professor entered the class and noticed one of the students is missing so she read the names until she discovered who is the missing student. "So where is Evelyn Ferlet?" The professor asked the class.

"I'm here!" Evelyn called, gasping. It was clear she ran to the class.

"Nice of you to join us. Where have you been?" Professor Jauncy asked her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, I stayed to talk to Professor Pringle after the lesson and then I went back to my room so I won't need to carry my broom all day long, I'm very sorry." Evelyn answered breathing heavily and went to sit next to Nella.

"What was so important that you late to the class because of it? Regina asked her.

"I wanted to sign for the Quodpot tryouts." Evelyn answered.

"You want to be in the tryouts? You don't have a chance. First years never make it to the team." One of the boys said.

"I know, but I don't care. I want to try. If I won't get in I'll just try again next year, but I have nothing to lose!" Evelyn called.

"Really? You're late and interrupt the lesson?" Professor Jauncey asked with stern voice.

Evelyn blushed, "I'm sorry." She said again, tears fall from her eyes.

"Everything is fine, it only the start of the year and I didn't even introduce myself yet, the lesson is not actually started." The professor smiled to Evelyn. "I'm professor Faith Jauncey and I'm from Ohio. I'm responsible on you, on all the first years, so if you have any problems you should come to me. I'm sure it is hard for you to be here, it's a new place but we here to help you." Professor Jauncey said. In the lesson she mostly explained why it's important to learn DADA. After the lesson she asked from Evelyn to stay after the class.

Hazel and Nella started walking but Tina stopped them. "Don't you think we should wait for Evelyn?" She asked them. They looked at each other and nodded. They both were pretty bothered. The three of them waited for Evelyn, after three minutes she got out from the class. "So, what the professor wanted from you?" Tina asked.

"She just wanted to talk more about why I'm late." Evelyn muttered; it's looked like she didn't want to talk at all.

* * *

None of Tina's roommates wanted to talk, they were all in a bad mood. They sat silently at lunch without saying a word. Same was in History of Magic lesson. Professor Sophie Prott was stern just like her husband. She made it very clear her class should be taken seriously even though there isn't any magic in it, or there will be severe punishments. The first lesson was pretty interesting, she gave a long explanation on Isolt the founder of the school and on the condition she had here. The professor gave them homework, to do a list of all the difficulties Isolt dealed with in the 'New world'. In their room, Tina quickly finished their homework, the information was in the textbook. Her roommates didn't talk at all. Nella took off her shoes and got out the flower from her hair and organized her flowers. Evelyn started polish her broom. Hazel lied on her bed and read some No-majs book who called 'Little Women'.

After an hour, Tina decided to break the silence. "I know you all had rough day but we should talk about that, we are friends." She told her roommates.

"You can't actually get it; you can't understand what I feel! None of you in the same position as me!" Hazel called, crying again.

"You're right, but we are still here to support you." Tina said and went to her bed to hug her. She looked at Evelyn, to hind her say something.

"It doesn't matter what my grades will be the important thing in my family is to succeed in Quodpot, I get that first years don't qualify for the team but I still have to try. Quodpot is my future, this is my family heritage, I need to do this! I can't mess up in this, but I probably shouldn't late to my lessons because of it!" Evelyn called, she also started cry.

"You know we will come to see you in the tryouts, right?" Tina asked Evelyn as she came to sit on Hazel's bed as well. Evelyn nodded. Now the three of them looked at Nella.

"What? I only had a fight with Regina! It's nothing compare to what you two dealing today. It just that she is so annoying, she thinks she's important because of her family! But my family also had an important role in building this nation, they produced the herbs and the potions when no one else did it! This was very important! Except, my family doesn't actually get any real recognition for that!" Nella said, she also came to Hazel's bed and the four roommates just sat there and hug.

* * *

**Author Note**: It was really hard to think of names for the professors. I tried to find them names that related to the subjects. Rosalind Moss it's completely related to the nature, the first name of professor twinkle is Selena so it is also related to what she teaches, I use in the name Twigs for the divination professor because the method 'xylomancy' is involves twigs and her first name is Crystal. The name Pringle is the last name of one of the beaters in the American national quidditch team so it makes sense she'll teach flying. In the case of Jauncey it was the surname of one of the first twelve aurors in the USA so I thought to use it for the DADA professor. The rest of the names are pretty random.  
**Of course 'little women' is not mine, it's an amazing book who was written by Louisa May Alcot.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey girls, how are you? I know you had little hard yesterday." Sadie asked them. Regina was nowhere to be seen.

"I feel better." Hazel said and smiled.

"I'm fine too." Evelyn answered.

"Good, and don't worry about Professor Jauncey she just pretends to be tough, but she's really nice." Sadie told Evelyn.

"I hope so." Evelyn said.

They arrived to the dining room. Today was sandwiches day. The girls sat near a pile of sandwiches, most of them were with bacon. Hazel, Evelyn and Sadie just took sandwiches to their plates, but Tina and Nella just stared at the pile and without taking anything. "Why you are not eating?" Sadie asked them.

"I'm vegetarian. You didn't notice that in the other meals?" Nella asked.

"I just don't eat ham or bacon." Tina answered.

"There are probably meatless sandwiches down the pile, with eggs, cheese and jam." Sadie told them.

"But it touched in the meat. Can I get sandwiches That haven't been near the meat?" Nella asked Sadie.

She got up and walked to a table in the shade of Avocado green. She took four sandwiches and came back to their table. "The avocado table is for vegetarians, so you can sit there if you don't want meat sandwiches or meat on the table just go and sit there. This is the last day I sit with you, tomorrow I go back to sit with my friends at the breakfasts, but of course, if you need anything come and call me. Anyway, I brought you four sandwiches, jam, eggs and cheese, butter and avocado, most of the tables don't get an avocado sandwich." Sadie handed them the sandwiches.

"Great, I love avocado but we call it 'alligator pear' in Florida." Nella said and ate the sandwich.

"Wait, only the avocado table get avocado sandwiches, seriously?" Hazel asked.

"You'll find varied sandwiches in different tables, there are surprises in some of them." Sadie told the girls.

After they finished to eat Sadie asked from Tina to stay with her. "So, what's going on?"

"I talked with the professors and Ms. Juniper; you can go visit Queenie in Saturdays. I'll take you to the orphanage and wait you there." Sadie told Tina.

"Really? Thanks you so much! But you don't have anything better to do in your weekends?" Tina asked.

"No, it's alright, don't worry. Now go to your potion lesson." Sadie said.

* * *

The potion classroom was much different form the other classes. There were a lot of ingredients everywhere. There were cauldrons on the tables, one cauldron for a pair. The teacher was Professor Amber Gold, and she was just like her name. Her hair was in amber color and she wore a gold robe. "Hello students, I'm Professor Amber Gold, I grew up in Missouri, and I'll teach you the art of potioning. This lesson is going to be very important if you would want to do something significant with your lives like being healers or aurors. You won't brew a potion today; in this lesson I'll only explain about the ingredients." The students groaned, it seems to them that all of the teachers don't want to teach them actual magics, but then again, it's only the first week. Nella had a lot of knowledge in potion too. Something that was not surprising since half of the ingredients grow up near her house.

* * *

The last teacher they haven't met yet was Professor Stripes. Hazel wanted to meet her because she was the one who responsible for the No-Maj-borns. "Dear students, my name is Professor Pauline Stripes and I'm from Iowa. I'm a No-Maj-born, so I know how the magical world can be challenging sometimes but there are beautiful things in that world. That's why I choose to teach Ancient Runes because it's like learning a new language, it is a very interesting subject." The professor said.

"She seemed nice." Hazel whispered to the girls.

Professor Stripes was nice but her subject was boring. The runes lesson wasn't interesting like she said. Though it's seems Hazel enjoyed in that lesson.

* * *

At lunch Sadie came to talk to them. "So, now you've been in all your lessons, what do you liked the most?" She asked them.

"You right about Professor Stripes, she is very nice." Hazel told her and smiled.

"Yes, she has that kind influence on No-Maj-borns, Runes is my favorite subject because of her and I'm the best in my year." Sadie mentioned.

"I love the most flying." Evelyn said.

"My favorite his Herbology or potions I haven't decided yet." Nella told her.

"I need more lessons before I decided we had only one lesson in each subject." Tina shrugged.

"Well, enjoy in your Charm lesson, and in Friday evening there is a meeting with all of the professors. Everyone needs to be there." Sadie told them and walked away.

* * *

The girls went to their charms lesson. "Today you'll finally going to learn your first charm!" Professor Drew Called. Cheers was heard all over the class.

"Lumos and Nox?" Regina asked.

"Indeed, the basic spell.' Professor Drew answered. 'The Charms Chalise is the first competition of the year. So, you need to know some basic spells until the end of the month."

"No, they don't. I'm the one who going to represent us from the first years." Regina reminded her.

"Wait, what? We don't even have a chance? It's not fair!" One of the boys called. Regina just smiled at him.

"Talk to Theresa about that, Oscar. The Thunderbirds win every year at the Charm Chalice so she is doing something right. I'm not the one who decided about that." Professor Drew sighed; she knew that question is coming.

"Because I'm the best. Lumos." Regina said and light came out from her wand.

"Lumos!" Oscar called trying to do that as well but nothing happened.

"Nox." Regina smirked and extinguished her wand light.

"The Wand-Lighting Charm is pretty simple, but you still need to concentrate to succeed." The professor explained.

"Why does the spell is not written in the book?" One girl asked.

"Lumos invented in 1772 by Levina Monkstanley. _Chadwick's Charms_ was written before more than two hundred years ago it's the first charms book who was written at all! You want someone to write a new book after one spell invited? That does not make sense at All, Marine." Regina told the girl and rolled her eyes.

The class tried to cast that charm. Tina succeeded to do the charms pretty quickly, "Good job, Tina." Professor Drew told her. It's took Tina few more minutes to succeed in Nox as well.

Evelyn created light moments before the class ended but she couldn't figure out how to cast Nox properly so Professor Drew did it instead of her. Hazel and Nella didn't succeed to cast the spell at all.

"That's so unfair!" Nella called after the class ended.

"Maybe the years at the swamp had a negative effect on you." Evelyn joked.

Nella groaned and rolled her eyes. "Generations from my family lived in there yeas before me and they were great wizards and witches, Houston."

* * *

The only thing who interest Nella and Hazel in the past two days was to do Lumos. They got homework for the weekend but neither Hazel or Nella wanted to do them until they succeed.

"I had enough with you two!" Regina called at Friday afternoon after two days she heard the word 'Lumos' so many times a day.

"Sorry, not all of us are descendant of the guy who wrote the textbook!" Nella answered to her.

"Yes, I'm new in this world how I'm supposed to suddenly cast a spell?!" Hazel cried.

"So, find yourself a magic lantern!" Regina told them.

Evelyn and Tina weren't sure what to do so Evelyn continued to read her magazine, '_Which Broomstick?'_, on her bed. Tina just looked at the argue.

"There is magical lantern?" Hazel asked, puzzled.

"Just try to imagine the light at the tip of your wand and concentrate properly." Regina sighed.

Nella closed her eyes for a second. "Lumos!" She called. This time there was light at her wand. "I did it!" She jumped.

Hazel groaned; she was really frustrated. Sadie came to their room. "Are you coming? The conversation is about to start." She told them.

They went to the living room. It was very crowded. Regina went to sit next to her family, who stand near the entrance where everyone can see them like they rule this place. The girls went to sit on the floor with the rest of the first years. Few moments afterwards, all of the professors got inside the room. The one in the center, who was Theresa Calderon-Boot, summoned twelve chairs for them to sit. "Hello Thunderbirds, I hope you had a great week. Now few announcements." Theresa said and look at another professor.

"It's Professor Pringle the one she looks at." Evelyn whispered to them.

"As you know in the next two days there will be tryouts for the Sports team, tomorrow in Quidditch and in the day after in Quodpot. Only the Keeper position is available in the Quidditch team. In the Quodpot team there are three spots. Now let's cheer the teams' captains, Maximus Brankovitch, the Quidditch captain and the seeker, and Sophronia Aves the Quodpot captain." Professor Pringle said the two students stand up and everyone applauded.

"Aves is not a Quodpot family." Evelyn muttered.

"Now for the Charms Chalice. Pablo, Gloria, Miguel and Regina will represent us, but we still need three students, from second, fourth and sixth years. We'll do the competition to choose them next week." Professor Calderon-Boot said.

"Why your family is automatically chosen to participate? It's not fair!" Oscar called.

"Yes, that mean none of us even had a chance only because your niece in our year!" Marine added.

Professor Jauncy sat next to Professor Calderon-Boot whispered to her the names of the kids, "Marine Holland and Oscar Buckley."

"This is the first competition. We need a win, and we always win because of this. Everyone else have the chance to participate in the other competitions." Professor Calderon-Boot answered them.

After the conversation ended, they all went back to their rooms. Tina went to asleep as soon as she could, knowing that tomorrow morning she will go visit Queenie.

* * *

Tina woke up very early, even before Regina. She organized quickly and waited for Sadie near the stairs. "I see you ready for us to go." Sadie told her when she arrived after few minutes.

"Yes, I really want to see Queenie again, I miss her so much." Tina said with wide smile.

"We should go to the dining room so you would take a sandwich for breakfast." Sadie mentioned.

No one was at the dining room yet, everyone was still sleeping. Tina took a sandwich with jam. "Now we can go?" She asked Sadie.

They walked in the mountain to the orphanage. "You know you can go to the New York kids' meetings, I'm still go to the Pennsylvania meetings even though I don't leave there anymore." Sadie told her, while Tina ate her sandwich.

"But you lived there when for most of your Ilvermorny years. I don't have anyone I know in there; I don't want to go." Tina told her decisively.

Sadie nodded and dropped the subject. After fifteen minutes they arrived. "I'll wait with Ms. Juniper; take your time I don't mind."

Tina smiled at her and ran to their room. "Thanks, Sadie.

Queenie was still asleep. Tina knocked on the door until Queenie woke up. The moment she saw her sister she jumped out from the bed and ran to hug her. "Teenie!" She called, as her blonde curls bounced all over.

* * *

**Author Note**: Happy brithday to Tina Goldstein. Today, August 19th, is Tina's birthday. Today it's her 119 birthday and I wanted to realesed this chapter today.  
Maximus Brankovitch III was mentioned in Quidditch through the ages as the captain of the American National Quidditch team, I thought it would be nice if his gradfather would be in the fanfic.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tina, how's Ilvermorny? I'm glad it was good. Your roommates seem nice; besides Regina, she is horrible. You've got homework? Wow, that a lot of homework! It's nice Sadie to take care of you all." Queenie said as she hugged her sister. Tina knew she would do that, just read her mind and not let her talk at all, but it was still annoying.

"Are you going to let me talk and tell you by myself how was my week or you just want to read my mind and not have a conversation with me at all?" Tina asked her sister. Their mother always the one who scolded Queenie for not letting them talk, but that became Tina's rule now.

"Sorry." Queenie told her, blushing. 'What do you want to tell about Ilvermorny?" She asked her sister and sat on her bed. Tina came to sit next to her.

"It's great, I'm in Thunderbird house. I really love most of my roommates. Nella loves to wear flowers in her hair, Evelyn plays Quodpot and Hazel have a hard time because she is a No-Maj-born but she is very nice. Regina is our only roommate we not get along with, her aunt is a teacher and she is a descendant of the founders so she thinks she deserves everything. She and her family even going to represent our house at the first competition only because their aunt is a professor." Tina said and rolled her eyes.

"I want to be there with you." Queenie told her sister.

"In two years." Tina said.

"It's weird we only have each other." Queenie mentioned.

"Yes, but I'm glad you sent me the letter it was very nice." Tina smiled sadly.

"Our parents should have been the ones who do it." Queenie muttered.

"I know." Tina sighed.

Queenie suddenly jumped off the bed. "That remind me, you forgot the book." She said handing a book to Tina. It's named '_Cassandra and Her Cat Gustavus'_. That was their favorite book, their parents always read it to them.

"I didn't forget it, I left it on purpose so you'll have it." Tina explained.

"No, you should take it. You are the one in Ilvermorny and you older, take it." Queenie said.

"Are you sure?" Tina asked.

"Yes, but read it to me now." Queenie smiled a bit.

"Alright." Tina said, Queenie put her head on her sister's shoulder as she started to read, "_There was a witch who was named Cassandra. She had a cat who was named Gustavus. Cassandra and Gustavus where very close..."_

At the moment Tina finished to read the book Ms. Juniper and Sadie came to their room. "We didn't want to disturb you, so we didn't call you for lunch, but you have been here for hours it almost evening." Ms. Juniper told the sisters.

"Yes, Tina we should eat dinner in Ilvermorny, we should go." Sadie mentioned.

Tina and Queenie stared each other. They didn't notice they missed lunch and it already evening. "We are sorry." Tina told them and Queenie nodded.

"I'll see you next week?" Queenie asked.

Tina looked at Sadie for an approval. "Yes, Next week." Tina said after Sadie nodded.

"Don't forget the book." Queenie put the book on her sister's hand. "Bye." She hugged Tina.

"Bye." Tina hugged her back.

* * *

When Tina come back to her room it was right before dinner. Evelyn go back and forth in the room she was nervous.

"Can you calm down Houston? You'll be great." Nella told her.

"Yes, I have to be great, I need to be perfect! We are four girls and I need to prove that I can be an excellent Quodpot player. There wasn't a female player from my family yet, Only boys! I have so much pressure on myself!" Evelyn called.

"Hey Tina, how was your time with your sister?" Hazel asked in a loud voice so Nella and Evelyn hear her clearly.

"Great." Tina smiled and put the book in her belongings.

"What book is it?" Nella asked.

"Cassandra and Her Cat Gustavus. It's our favorite book because our parents always read it to us." Tina explained.

"Nice, me and my siblings prefer The Flap of the Cape." Nella mentioned.

"Never heard about this book." Tina told her.

"I'll buy it to your birthday. When is your birthday?" Nella asked.

"August, 19." Tina answered.

"That is so cool you younger than me in a month! I was born in July, 19." Nella called.

"Can we go to eat?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, I didn't eat since the morning." Tina said.

Evelyn didn't hear their conversation she still waked back and forth near her bed. Nella just grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room so she'll eat dinner with them. "I'm not hungry, Swamp Girl!" Evelyn called.

"It doesn't matter you need to eat." Nella told her and the four girls went out of the room.

* * *

At Sunday morning it was Evelyn's turn to woke up early. She polished her broom and read a magazine about Quodpot at the same time. She already was dressed in her Quodpot robe and her hair was gathered in a ponytail. "I'm trying to sleep here it the weekend!" Regina yelled at Evelyn.

"But today is the tryout! You need to let me get ready and be excited!" Evelyn told her.

"You are a first year, you don't have a chance." Regina mentioned.

"I'm a Ferlet! Most of my family are Quodpot players! I do have a chance!" Evelyn called.

"You delusional." Regina muttered.

"If I anyway woke you up, we should go eat breakfast." Evelyn told her friends who was still half sleep.

Nella, Tina and Hazel groaned but they went to dress and get ready for the day.

* * *

When they got to breakfast, they all smiled. Like Sadie said, that was the day of everything, Piles of sandwiches, pancakes and cereals were on the tables. At the middle of each table there were a cranberry pie. "Why there is a pie here?" Hazel asked the others. They came first to the dining room, Evelyn woke them up very early.

"I have no clue." Tina answered.

Evelyn poured very few cereals to a bowl. "That all you going to eat?" Nella asked her.

"Yes, I need to be in my best shape for the tryouts, I can't eat much." Evelyn answered.

Hazel chose to eat cereals as well; Tina and Nella took some pancakes. When they almost finish to eat Sadie came to their table. "Are you ready for the tryouts, Evelyn?"

"I hope so." Evelyn said.

"Sadie, why there is a pie on the table?" Tina asked. They got deserts only at dinner not breakfast.

"It's a tradition. In Sunday, in every meal there have a cranberry pie." Sadie told them.

"There are in different tastes?" Nella asked.

"No, just cranberry. It was the favorite pie of James Steward on of the founders, there is a statue of him at the entrance. This is the reason there is cranberry color in our uniform." Sadie explained.

"Wait, seriously? That the reason?" Hazel asked and laughed.

* * *

Evelyn dragged them with her to the pitch to practice, she didn't have a ball with her but she wanted to fly around a bit. The tryouts where supposed to be only in three hours so she thought she could be there alone. They came to the pitch. In the side of it there were huge cauldron. Evelyn forgot Thunderbird is not the only house in Ilvermorny, so she didn't except to see bunch of students already there. The Quodpot team of Horned Serpent was there.

"I didn't know they would be here." Evelyn muttered.

"So, we can go to our room for now? " Hazel asked.

"Your tryouts in a few hours from now." Tina reminded her.

"Yes, and we are in first years, I don't think we should be here." Nella mentioned.

"Or you can watch. Everyone from all the houses do so anyway." Someone said. He looked old as he was in seventh year. He had black robe with Horned Serpent on the back. He had a pin of silver thorn bush and a badge with the word captain.

"You are Clay Silverthorn. I read an article with you at the Quodpot News magazine, they say you are a rising star who'll make to the great teams. Just like your brother, he plays with my cousin at The Blue Arrows." Evelyn told him with big smile.

"Who is your cousin?" Clay asked her.

"Donovan Ferlet." Evelyn answered.

"You are Ferlet?" He asked in surprised.

"Indeed." Evelyn smiled.

"What house you are?" He asked her.

"Thunderbird." She answered.

"Shame you are not in Horned Serpent I would allow you to be in my team even though you a first year, you can't give up on a Ferlet. Good luck with Aves, I hope you'll make it to the team." He told her and went back to talk to his teammates.

"So, who is he?" Nella asked Evelyn.

"The best Quodpot player in Ilvermorny. His brother, Caleb is one of the best players, after my cousin of course. The Blue Arrows are one of the best teams because of him and Donovan." Evelyn explained and led them to the audience places.

"Can we go back to our room and return when it's your turn? I still have homework to do, I didn't had time for this yesterday." Tina reminded her.

"Fine, but come back in time for my tryouts," Evelyn sighed.

"Alright." Tina said

"I also need to do my homework I'll go with you." Hazel decided.

* * *

When Tina and Hazel back to the pitch the tryouts of Horned Serpent almost ended. There were a lot of students from all the houses and also the teachers who sat together in a private stand. "Look at their brooms, I think you have one of the best broom in the whole school." Nella told Evelyn as they watched the Horned Serpent students.

"I know. I can't believe someone using Oakshaft it's a horrible broom. This is what you ordering from Britain?" Evelyn added.

"Though, think that most of their parents needs to make to all of these students their own brooms. It's not that easy. Most of them orders woods from Everglades, so me and my siblings got brooms as presents from some nice people who ordered more woods then they needed. My parents tried to create a broomstick once but it wasn't very good one. My brother Arik is still using this broom. Allen, Kira and I have a better brooms." Nella said.

"That true, not everyone can order a broom from Britain." Evelyn noted.

"What the names of your other two siblings?" Tina asked Nella. Evelyn and Nella turned to them to talk and stopped looking at the pitch.

"Leon and Noel. They're still very young. Leon is a baby and Noel is a toddler. Arik is five, Kira is seven, Allen is nine and I'm here, the oldest." Nella explained about her family.

"So, I'm the only one who is not the oldest here from her family?" Hazel asked them.

"Wait... Yes, I guess." Evelyn mumbled and scratched her chin.

"So, Hazel, what about your siblings you haven't mention them at all." Tina said.

"Yes, you barely talk about your family." Nella realised.

"I have an older brother, his name is Mason and two younger brothers, Brady and Carter. I don't talk about my family because I'm trying to get use to the situation if I'll be in the same position as Sadie one day." Hazel told them.

"You don't have to do what Sadie did. It's your choice." Tina reminded her. She couldn't understand how Sadie give up on her family or why Hazel would ever want to do this. She would do everything for more time with her parents.

"My sisters names are Vivian, Lorraine and Genevieve." Evelyn mentioned.

"You are four sisters? I'm just reading a book about four sisters." Hazel smiled.

"The Thunderbirds who planned to tryout should come to the pitch." Professor Pringle called; the Horned Serpent team already talked who to take to their team from the students.

"My turn." Evelyn said, grabbed her broom and went to the pitch from the stands. The stands were surprisingly in silence.

After few minutes the Thunderbird's Quodpot team walked to the pitch. They had gold robes with Thunderbird on the back. Sophronia waved to Pablo who stand with the Calrdron-boot family. "Hey, Regina came here eventually." Nella rolled her eyes.

"Because Pablo is here. He dates with Nia." Sadie talked from behind them.

"Nia?" Hazel asked.

"No one call her Sophronia, you can't pronounce this name correctly." Sadie told them.

"Well, I get that. I wouldn't want people to call me Porpentina." Tina mentioned.

"Wait, your full name is Porpentina? What is this name?" Nella asked.

"My sister's name is Queenie my parents decided to be creative." Tina explained.

"So, she and Pablo are a couple? Probably everyone is talk about that in your year." Hazel asked.

"Indeed, and I hate it. They probably would break up until the end of the year." Sadie said.

"Come here and stand in a row." Sophronia Aves called at the pitch and twenty students walked in.

"Here is Evelyn." Nella said and stopped their conversation.

"You have a Moontrimmer?!" One of the boy players called.

"Yes." Evelyn smiled.

"Where did you get it?" A girl player asked.

"The boy is Mitchell Hitchens and the girl is Perdita Wallace she is with me in the room." Sadie told them.

"And the boy is from Canada I know him." Someone said, it was Ivy. "Hey Tina, Hey Nella." Next to her there was another girl.

Sadie smiled when she saw the other two girls. "Yes, well I'm only came here to say that you are very good friends for Evelyn. Now I'm going back to sit with my friends, bye." She walked away to a group of girls in her age. They come back to listen to the conversation on the pitch.

"How did you get a Moontrimmer?" Sophronia asked Evelyn.

"My father ordered me one." She answered.

"Who is your father?" Mitchell asked.

"Sylvester Ferlet." Evelyn was a bit smug.

"Your father is Sylvester Ferlet?!" Perdita called. "He is the manager of The White Sparks, it's my dream team."

"We should start the tryouts." Sophronia stopped them. "Everyone up on your brooms and start flying." She divided them into two groups. "We need two more players. Lloyd, Indigo, you will play with them." She told the youngest players in her team. They all started to flying around and Professor Pringle threw the first Quod.

"So, who are you?" Hazel asked the two girls. She hasn't met Ivy.

"I'm Ivy Tillsley, I met them in Herbology lesson." Ivy told Hazel.

"I'm Mavis Starling I'm in Ivy's room," The other girl said.

"My name is Hazel, it's nice to meet you." Hazel told them.

"I'm Tina this is Nella." Tina told Mavis.

"Girls, Houston has the ball!" Nella pointed out.

"Houston?" Ivy asked.

"It's Evelyn, she is in our room. Nella always call her 'Houston', she lives there." Tina explained. They looked back at the pitch, Evelyn catch the ball and quickly flew to the pot. Some kids from the other group try to block her, she just flew higher until they stop. Someone tried to follow her but he lost control on his broom and fell off because the Moontrimmer is the only broom who can function in those highs.

"Someone fell!" Mavis called.

"How Evelyn do this? It's looks like very dangerous!" Hazel said.

"Arresto Momentum!" Professor Pringle called.

"Molliare!" Sophronia used just before the boy landed. "You're out."

"But the ball didn't explode at my hands!" He argued.

"You lack in basic control on your broom. You are not capable to be in this team. Go away." The captain told him.

"Nia, look." Mitchell told her. Evelyn dived down to the pot and threw the ball inside. She was the first who got point at the tryouts.

"She is very good." Perdita noted.

"That was impressive." Indigo told Evelyn after she flew to her direction.

"You have some talent." Lloyd yelled to her.

"Thanks!" Evelyn called.

Tina, Hazel, Nella, Ivy and Mavis cheered her. "I think she actually have a chance to be in the team." Nella said.

"Is this Evelyn? She is at the tryouts?" A boy asked the girls. It was Oscar, he came there with Marine.

"They let her be in the team? She is a first year." Marine mentioned.

"We hope so." Tina said.

"You knew each other from before the school?" Hazel asked them, they seemed close to her.

"Yes, we both from New York." Oscar answered.

"I grew up in New York. I'm missed the city; I haven't been there since April." Tina muttered.

"Why is that?" Marine asked but Tina didn't answer and come back to look at the pitch.

The tryouts continued; the other players send away another two students the ball explode in their hands. Luckily, Evelyn wasn't one of them. She scored another goal to the pot.

Nella glanced at Regina. "She is such a hypocrite! This morning she yelled at Evelyn because she wanted to be in the tryout."

"How did you live with her in the same room? She is horrible." Marine asked the girls.

"Yes, we know that you don't need to tell us that." Tina muttered.

Until the end of the tryout Evelyn scored another three goals to the pot. Five other students disqualified because the Quod explode in their hands, they were still twelve and there were only three spots.

The eight members of the team went inside the changing room to talk about the results. After few minutes they come back to say who accept to the team. "Scott Archer, Theodora Brice, Zack Palmer you qualified to our team. Evelyn Ferlet you our reserve. The rest of you, thanks for come here but you should try again next year." Captain Aves said to them.

"Evelyn got to the team only because of her last name, you know that, right?" Oscar rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but she was very good." Nella pointed out.

"She could wait to next year. They couldn't reject a Ferlet, not if they wants a career in Quodpot." Marine reminded them.

* * *

When Tina, Nella and Hazel got back to the room they found Evelyn on her bed writing a letter to her family to tell them the news. "I did it!" She jumped to them when they get inside.

"Congratulations." Hazel said.

"Good job." Tina told her.

"You were amazing on the broom." Nella smiled at her. The four girls hugged.

"You know you only a reserve, right? The only reason you in the team is because Nia wants a Quodpot career and Mitchell Perdita insist to let you be in it. You probably won't even play at all." Regina mentioned to Evelyn when she got inside the room.

Evelyn was so happy that she didn't care about what Regina said. "I don't care, I'm still part of the team. I'll be in all their practices and I have guaranteed spot in the next year."

* * *

**Author Note**: The books I mentioned, 'Cassandra and Her Cat Gustavus' and 'The Flap of the Cape' where at Tina and Queenie's apartment, I tried to think about how to add them.  
If you read my fanfic about the first day of Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts, you'll realised why I have a character here with the last name 'Hitchens'.


	6. Chapter 6

Evelyn was very exciting she is part of the Quodpot team, she talked about that all the time. The first practice was supposed to be at Wednesday but the group had meeting to get to know their knew teammates and talk about strategies. She got up to four owls at the window. "This is all my family congratulate me for making to the Quodpot team!" She called and ran to the window to read the letters. This is the last thing Tina and Hazel needed to hear when they got up in the morning. Evelyn was cheering up for all those letters. Hazel quickly got out of the room and Tina followed suit.

"Seriously, Houston! You forgot to be sensitive a bit?!" They heard Nella yelled after they got out of the room and walked to the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Tina asked Hazel after they arrived to the bathroom.

"I just realised today there is this No-Maj-born meeting. Not enough I woke up to Evelyn reminds me that I would probably won't get letters from my family, at the afternoon I'll probably listen to a full lecture about that!" Hazel called, she was frustrated, she felt like she doesn't belong to the magical world. "What about you? At least I'll see my family at Christmas..." Hazel reminded to ask Tina.

"Of course, I would want to get letters from my parents, but I get it would never happen. They died only before half a year ago, I just try not to think about that and in Ilvermorny it's actually works. The letters are not very important for me as I thought they would be and at least I can see my sister once in a week. But in most of the days I don't feel my parents are missing to me. There are so many things to do here in Ilvermorny, so I feel like I doesn't have time to think about them." Tina answered.

The door to the bathroom opened and they saw Nella pushed Evelyn there. "Hey girls, I wanted to apologies about earlier, I should have been more considered and sensitive, I'm very sorry." Evelyn mumbled, and Nella nodded with a smile on her face, she was the one who made sure Evelyn apology.

"It's alright, you deserve to celebrate." Tina reassured her, yes, they were a bit mad, but after all, it's not Evelyn's fault they can't talk to their parents.

* * *

"I can't believe every Monday morning we have transfiguration. Professor Prott is the worst, why we start our week with him?" Nella complained when they were on their way to the class after breakfast, the earlier events already forgotten.

"It's really is annoying." Evelyn agreed as they got inside the class and sat in their spots.

"Students, today we will talk about transformation, which is the easiest to learn in transfiguration even though, and yet it's not easy at all." Professor Prott started to teach.

In the middle of the lesson, the student who talked back to Prott in the first lesson decided to ask him something. "You going to teach us to use in actual spell? At least demonstrate us something."

"You want a demonstration, Clarence Hawks? Step forward." Professor Prott told the student who came forward. "Your last name is Hawks, so I think Hawk will be suitable for the demonstration." Clarence nodded, smiling that the professor convinced to show them a spell. Professor Prott got his wand out and after a moment instead Clarence there was a hawk in the class. All the students gasped in surprised, except Regina from some reason. "How's that demonstration? We shall keep it present in our class until the end of the lesson." Professor Prott said and continued his lecture. All of the students were so shocked, they sat without move or talk in their sits. It's felt to them the lesson is too long, everyone wanted to get out of the classroom. "I guess Clarence Hawks want to come to his regular form, right?" He waved his wand and the hawk became Clarence. "The class dismissed."

All of the students basically ran away from the class. They walked crowded together to their charms class. "I can't believe he did that." Clarence muttered, shaken with tears.

"That was very cruel." Oscar mentioned and petted on Clarence's shoulder.

"Wait, what's the problem? It's looks fun to be a bird little bit. It's pretty magical." One girl said.

"Maybe for you Elena. You've grown up in the no-maj world and everything is magical but be transfigured against your will into an animal it's not very fun." Marine told her.

"It's not fun at all!" Clarence called.

"He is allowed to do that at all?" Hazel asked, she was crying, it was very scared for her. From the twenty-five first years who was there nine of them crying and the rest was very shocked and scared.

"Yes, he is, calm down you all! He does that every year; my aunt and Headmistress Marble are aware of that. He wants everyone to scared from him. Clarence talk back to him twice already, that crossing the line with Professor Prott. Something that's need to happen so he starts teach us some spells, he never starts teaching magic before he does his yearly demonstration." Regina yelled at them as they reached to the charms class.

"Everything is alright?" Professor Drew asked the upset and crying students who got inside the class.

"No, Professor Prott transform Clarence to a hawk in our lesson." Oscar explained.

"Wait, what?! Seriously?" Professor Drew was surprised. Clarence nodded. "I'm going talk with Theresa and Izora about that. Read the chapter on the unlocking charm until I'll back." She left the classroom.

"I don't think she got the memo about that." Marine mentioned.

"I'm glad that at least one teacher took this seriously." Clarence mumbled.

"She is a new teacher from Pukwudgie, she is too nice for this stuff. Thunderbirds are tougher, we should be able to handle with these things." Regina went to the closet, "Alohomora." She opened the closet and get out some feathers.

"We are supposed to read about this charm in the book not using it." Oscar told her.

"And as you can see, I already know it. I'm going to compete at the Charms Chalice in the end of the month, I need the charms lessons and if I don't get them then I'll do them myself." She told the class and went back to her seat to start practice on the levitation charm. She did was the best at charms from this class.

The class read the chapter about the unlocking charm. "Why there are so many spells who do the same thing?" Evelyn asked.

"Most of the spells weren't that useful. You want to open something, not to splint the door." Regina answered to her.

"And if I'll use Portaberto what will happen?" Oscar asked her after he found a name of the spell in the chapter.

"Nothing, because you are not capable to cast this spell." Regina reminded him.

"In the future." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Portaberto is the spell who splinters the lock from the door and most of the times it had a side effect of leaving a hole in the place of the key. Open Sesame rips the door from the hinges. Cistem Aperio only open chests. There are other spells besides Alohomora, but they just harder." Regina explained, she basically became the teacher and none of the class liked it but she did answer the questions.

"So, what about Dunamis or Annihilare?" A girl asked.

"Alohomora is the easiest spell to learn, Cecile. We'll also learn Aberto at some point." Regina answered.

"She is right." Theresa was at the entrance of the class, Concetta was next to her. Regina smiled to her aunt. "Now, I heard that you had some issues with Professor Prott."

"He transformed me into a hawk!" Clarence called.

"He is a horrible teacher!" Oscar declared.

"Yes." Hazel mumbled, still crying a little.

"He made half of the class cry!" Nella yelled.

"I'm still don't get the problem. That was seemed fun, I would love to be a parrot, for example, a bit." Elena told him. She really didn't understand why they complaining.

"I know, he does that every year and most of the students react like that. This is part of the education he believes in. You'll get use to him. He won't do this again if it's not part of a punishment, so don't worry. Any other things you want to say?" Theresa clarified.

"Yes, why we learn Alohomora? Why not Dunamis, Annihilare or Liberare?" Cecile asked Theresa.

"Because it's the easiest spell. You'll also learn Aberto. You're really think you need to know five spells who do the exact same thing? Theresa asked her.

"They seem more interesting then Alohomora. Why it has to be Alohomora?" Cecile just wanted to know the answer she didn't mind that she is asking Theresa this and not Concetta.

Theresa walked to the closet and got out a book from it. "This is a book about all the unlocking spells who exist. You can read it and try to learn the other spells by yourself, though it's not very easy." Theresa handed Cecile the book.

"I really need to do this?" Cecile asked, she looked at Concetta but Theresa's glare gave her an answer.

"Any other questions?" Theresa asked the students. No one answered. "Great, continue with the lesson." She told Concetta. "Your spell really improved." She told Regina who came back to practice the levitation charm before she left the classroom. Concetta didn't really knew how to continue with the lesson the student didn't want to learn very much so she told them to go couple of minutes after Theresa left.

* * *

This was very eventful day. Tina noticed everything that happened but she didn't care much. She didn't say anything during this day at all and none of her friends even notice that something is wrong. Clearly, they were disturbed by the hawk story, she thought it was horrible but she didn't have any energy to argue or say anything. She was still sad because of the morning, she told Hazel otherwise but she did miss her parents, she wasn't supposed to be an orphan, she should have been just another student from New York. Hazel will see her family at Christmas, she didn't actually know what is this holiday, they always celebrated Hannukah. But Tina wasn't even sure when is Hanukkah this year! Not every time it's near Christmas and she and Queenie didn't have any clue about the dates of the holidays. She hated that life are not fair, how her simple life became so complicated because of her parents' death. Until Tina was able to get use to the orphanage, she needed to go to Ilvermorny. She wanted her life to be normal again. When she was younger, she couldn't wait to be in Ilvermorny to start learning magic, but now, it wasn't that satisfied. She was on her bed, staring at her book, 'Cassandra and Her Cat Gustavus', Queenie was right when she insisted, she'll take the book, she did need it more. She remembered at the first time her mother brought it.

{Flashback, 1908, the Goldstein's House}

_Tina and Queenie sat on Tina's bed when their mother got inside the room. "Girls, I have a surprise for you." She told her daughters._

_"You bought a new book for us." Queenie blurted out immediately because she read their mother's mind. "Wait, seriously? You really giving us a new book?!" She asked excitedly._

_"Yes, I found it today. I forgot I can't let you guess things because you can read my mind." Their mother smiled to Queenie._

_"Yes, because she can't stay out of our minds." Tina rolled her eyes._

_"She really can't control it, Tina." The mom said. They fount out about Queenie's Legilimency a year ago and Tina had some trouble to get use to it. _

_"So, what book is it?" Queenie asked with widen eyes._

_"Cassandra and Her Cat Gustavus. It's a new book by Lisbeth Scintilla, I thought you'll like it." She answered._

_"Can you start reading to us, mother?" Tina asked._

_"Of course, dear." Their mother said and sat Tina's bed, Tina sat in her right side and Queenie's on the left._

_"That a pretty cover. I love her black outfit." Queenie said and pointed on the figure on the cover who is clearly Cassandra. "She also has curls like me and the cat is in the same color like my hair. It's funny." _

_"You right, my queen." Their mother said and touched Queenie's hair._

_"Mom, please start reading." Tina urged her._

_"Ready for story time?" She asked her daughters and started to read._

{End flashback}

"Tina are you alright? You just staring nowhere and you haven't said a word since the morning." Nella asked her. They were the only ones in the room. Evelyn was at the Quodpot meeting, Hazel at the no-maj gathering and Regina with her family.

Tina turned to look at Nella. "Yes, of course." She answered but it was clear she is lying.

"It's because of what Houston said in the morning? I told her she was insensitive." Nella said.

"You still calling her Houston?" Tina asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, it's a nice nickname for her. I'll call her like that until we leave Ilvermorny, it's fun." Nella shrugged.

"And you don't mind she calls you Swamp Girl?" Tina asked Nella.

"No, I like this name. I am a swamp girl with the flowers in the hair and my preference to be in bare legs." Nella said, pointing at her feet. "But your changing the subject! You are not seeming fine. Tell me what going on." Nella told her.

Just then Evelyn came back to the room and Tina sighed in relief because she doesn't need to continue the conversation with Nella.

"That was great!" Evelyn called. "The whole Quodpot team is amazing!"

"It's good to hear that." Tina told Evelyn, so Nella won't think to continue with their discussion.

"How is the team?" Nella asked, understanding that the conversation with Tina is over.

"I really like them. Nia is a bit stern but Mitchell and Perdita are nice. Lloyd is the one I have hopes for, it's impressive he plays Quodpot. His mother, Edna Taplin, was a Quodpot player at 'The Royal Storms' team. She died in a middle of the match because of a faulty Quod who exploded in her hand's few years ago. It's the biggest tragedy of the decade in Quodpot." Evelyn told them.

"That awful." Nella said. Just then Hazel came to the room crying, she ran to her bed.

"What happened, Hazel?" Tina asked.

"I hate it! I hate everything! I just want to come back to my normal life!" Hazel called.

"What did they say?" Nella asked.

"That I can't tell my family anything about the school, that everything is a secret! The cover story for the No-Maj parents is that it's a private school for gifted children and everything we'll say to our parents can't contradict it. Even when we'll grow up it would have to be a secret. I could never be able to be honest with my parents again! We can send them a letter only once in a month and it would be full with lies! And we need to be monitored more then others and have a private conversation every week with someone!" Hazel cried.

"Sounds harsh." Tina said.

"This is not sound fun at all." Evelyn added.

"I'm sure our world is not easy for you, but there is some fun stuff either. How about we play a magical game?" Nella asked. Hazel looked at her in teary eyes. "It's called Exploding Snap."

"It's sounds dangerous." Hazel told her.

"It's not. It's harmless. You won't get hurt and we can play in the version when the cards don't explode." Nella offered. Hazel nodded and whipped her eyes, the distraction could do only good for her.

"You need to explain her the rules, Swamp Girl." Evelyn reminded her.

"That's what I planned to do right now!" Nella called.

"You need to tap with your wand on identical pictures, if you succeed you have a point. The tricky part is that the card shuffle very quickly." Tina explained. She saw the older kids play in that at the orphanage, and frankly, she also wanted a distraction right now.

"Exactly. That the rules." Nella said.

Hazel nodded, got up from her bed and sat on the floor. Nella, Evelyn and Tina came also came to sit down with their wands.

"And I forgot my wand!" Hazel called and quickly brought her wand.

"Don't worry." Tina smiled at her.

"We are starting the game." Nella said and took out the blue cards and let them start shuffle.

Evelyn was the first one to find a match. "Here is Abraham Potter!" She quickly hit the cards with her wand.

"Wait, what types of images there is on the cards? Who is it? I don't know anything; I'm really supposed to yell the picture name?" Hazel asked.

"No, no, it's just for fun." Evelyn reassured her.

"Sorry. I forgot to show you the cards before the game." Nella said and grabbed the cards.

"This is the twelve originals Aurors." Nella put twelve cards on the floor.

"They basically heroes, they are fighting crimes, they were the first ones who do that." Tina tried to explain what they did in a way Hazel would understand.

"This is Isolt and her family." She pointed on five cards.

"I remember. Professor Sophie Prott talked about her in the history lesson." Hazel said.

"Yes, exactly." Evelyn nodded.

"Here are the four beasts of the Ilvermorny houses." Nella revealed another four cards. "And this is Josiah Jackson, the first president of America in the magical world." Nella handed her the last card.

"Alright, we can start." Hazel approved and handed back the card to Nella.

Nella let the cards shuffle again. "Isolt Sayre!" Nella found a match.

"Charity Wilkinson! She is my favorite Auror" Tina called and tapped on the card.

"You have a favorite Auror?" Evelyn asked.

"Yes, I really love Aurors and she became to the president of the MACUSA." Tina shrugged.

"The MACUSA?" Hazel asked.

"Pukwudgie!" Nella took advantage the lack of focus of the other girls.

"The MACUSA is the magical congress." Tina explained.

"Alright." Hazel said.

"Mary Jauncey!" Nella called after she found another match.

"Like Professor Jauncey?" Hazel asked.

"She probably her descendant, or somehow related to her." Evelyn mentioned.

"Chadwick Boot!" Nella already had four points. The other three girls come back to focus at the game.

"Hey, this is Thunderbird, I found a pair!" Hazel called excitedly and tapped on the cards with her wand.

"Great job!" The three girls applause to her.

By now the cards shuffled pretty fast and it was much harder to find another pair.

"Helmut Weiss!" Evelyn succeeded to see another pair.

Then Regina came to the room. "Really? You playing exploding snap? You don't have something better to do?" She asked scornfully and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Author note**: I'm really like what I did from the book, I took a prop from the movie and made it meaningful for the girls, I think it's pretty cute.  
I tried to create an American version of the cards I think it worked pretty well, that was fun to write.  
Thanks to Piperamitt for creating Elena.


	7. Chapter 7

The cards game was a bonding moment for the girls, after it they felt closer to each other and their friendship increased. It was Nella's cards so she felt like she contributes the most in cheering up her friends. Evelyn was just glad they felt better after that because she is the one who annoyed them in the morning. Hazel felt that she learned more about the wizarding world in a fun way and it was easier for her. Tina needed that distraction and she was like she always is the day after. Well, Tina just decided to move on and not thinking about this until the weekend, she could complain about everything with her sister, she would actually know what she is feeling in contrast of her friends who can't realise it. At first, Tina only tried to be there for Queenie and didn't want to tell her how she felt about their parents' death. Clearly, it's didn't work because of Queenie's Legilimency, she knew exactly how she is feeling and forced her to talk about that, so it's really bonded them. They only had each other from now on, they need to support each other, and that was something Tina struggled with. She wanted to protect Queenie but she can't when her sister knows everything that happened. It was never easy to her that her sister is a Legilimency. She never had privacy, she couldn't be the protective big sister to Queenie, she always needed to be honest and open. Probably that why she tries to keep her privacy with her friends and didn't tell them everything, she couldn't avoid it in the conversations with her sister, but with her friends she has a choice. She could be happy with them and ignore her problems and this is what she wanted from this relationship. She really enjoys to hang out with them. Before they went to sleep yesterday, they talked about the characters on the cards and told Hazel about famous people in the wizarding world. This created a big problem in the morning; they forgot to wake up.

"I can't believe we are late!" Tina called as they ran to the bathroom.

"We should have go to sleep in time!" Hazel added.

"We're not late to any class just to our room bathroom time." Evelyn reminded them.

"Yes, because Regina didn't think she should be nice and wake us up!" Nella declared.

They didn't have much time to change for their robes, it wasn't very comfortable to do it fast. Hazel didn't finish to dress the robes when the girls of the second room opened the door. Hazel always has been the last one to finish dressing because she wasn't use to wear robes yet.

"Why are you still here?" Marine asked them.

"Get out! It's our time!" The curly red haired, Odessa Hickory yelled at them. The other three girls nodded.

"Why you wake up late?" The Afro-American girl, Lavonna Kelly, asked softly. She was nicer than the rest of the girls in the room.

"We just talked and lost track of time." Hazel explained, blushing.

"I'm shock that Regina let you talk that much." Diamond Knight chuckled.

"She didn't, she yelled at us to be quite the whole time." Nella said.

"That is more like her." Gertrude Joyce rolled her eyes.

"Wait, where is Regina?" Lavonna asked.

"She is always wake up before us to be here alone." Tina rolled her eyes.

"Well, are you getting out of here? It's really are turn." Marine reminded them, holding the door to hint them to get out.

"Alright, we are leaving!" Evelyn said, rolling her eyes.

"I guess I won't do braids today." Hazel said, her brown hair all over her shoulders.

"But I didn't put my flowers in my hair!" Nella called, pointing at the flowers near the sink.

"So one day in your life you won't put flowers in your her, Swamp Girl." Evelyn told her and grabbed Nella's hand to drag her out of the room. Nella quickly collected the flowers as Evelyn dragged her out of the bathroom. Hazel and Tina just smiled and got out. All of the girls from the second room chuckled because of Nella and Evelyn.

"But what if Professor Moss will teach us about one of my flowers? You should have seen how she liked my Foxglove. Regina was really hated it." Nella said as they arrived back to the room.

"Just put the flower here in our room. You really need a mirror for that?" Hazel asked her.

"You even had mirrors in your forest house?" Evelyn teased.

"Yes, I had a mirror back in my house. Besides, the mirror tells where exactly I should put the flower. It's very important thing." Nella told them.

"Right, your using in the talking mirror." Tina noted.

"Wait, the mirror is talking?!" Hazel asked in surprise.

"Yes, you didn't hear the mirror talked to Nella?" Evelyn asked.

"No..." Hazel muttered.

"Leave her, the mirror doesn't talk very loud." Tina told Evelyn.

"Try to talk to it in the evening." Nella told Hazel.

"Wait, so it's like the mirror of the evil queen?" Hazel asked.

"What's the evil queen?" Evelyn wondered.

"You know, from Snow White, the fairy tale?" The three girls stared at her and waited she continue to explain. "You don't know Grimm's Fairy Tales?" Hazel bewildered. The girls shook their heads. "But these are classic children stories!"

"For No-Majs maybe. We grew up on magical stories like the Beedle the Bard." Nella told her.

"Right..." Hazel blushed.

"We should go eat." Evelyn stopped the discussion.

"But my flowers..." Nella said and grabbed Asphodel. She played with it on the way to the dinning room.

"Why you're not using as a bracelet?" Hazel offered.

"That a great idea!" Nella called and wrapped the stalk on her hand.

* * *

"Hello, class. Today we'll start learning on plants for potions. Our subject is Asphodel." Professor Moss told her class.

"Yes! I brought one by myself!" Nella called, showing everyone her flower bracelet.

"Impressive." Professor Moss smiled at her. Regina rolled her eyes, she hated when she didn't get the attention.

"Asphodel is a flower from the lily family. It's also named Royal Staff. The flower has long slender leaves and can be found worldwide. In potions, we're using powdered root of Asphodel.' Professor Moss explained about the plant.

"Asphodel is ingredient in Draught of Living Death potion, am I right?" Nella asked.

"You are correct, Nella." Professor Moss smiled in pride to her.

* * *

Nella was very glad this day. It was clear that Professor Moss was fond of her. DADA lesson wasn't special. Professor Jauncey taught them about dark creatures.

"Professor Moss like me very much, I'm sure I'm her favorite student." Nella said at lunch.

"I'm the favorite student of Professor Pringle. Not every year a first-year student qualified for the team." Evelyn smiled.

"Well, I don't think Professor Jauncey like you very much." Nella teased.

"Hey, that lesson was alright." Evelyn retorted.

"I know, I'm not saying she hates you, only she doesn't like you." Nella mentioned. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"They became very close..." Hazel whispered to Tina.

"You're right." Tina told her. The four of them were friends of course, but Nella and Evelyn were closer to each other. Tina and Hazel on the other hand, communicate less and were more disturbed in their problems.

* * *

"Today we'll talk about Ilvermorny foundation. I hope you all did your homework about William the Pukwudgie and Isolt. Put them on your desks, I'll collect them in the lesson." Professor Sophie Prott said to the class.

Regina raised her hand. Professor Prott signed her she can speak. "I just wanted to add that there is a rumor about the Pukwudgie who clean her statue that he is William."

"This is correct. Because no one ever found out the life span of pukwudgies." Professor Prott mentioned.

"Exactly." Regina nodded.

"Isolt met the three other founders when she and William saved them from an hidebehind. James, her future husband was a No-Maj, he was a friend of the Boot family and they adopted the boys together."

"My great-great-great-grandfather clearly." Regina muttered in pride.

"Wait, why Isolt could have married with a No-Maj and today it's forbidden?" Elena asked.

"They told us it's forbidden yesterday." Hazel whispered to Tina.

"We talking about three hundred years ago. There weren't rules back then, and you'll learn about this particular law very soon." Professor Prott answered.

Something was broken. "My quill!" The boy called. He had chestnut hair who fall on his face and hid his blue eyes. His quill broke in his hand he pressed it too hard.

"It's Elton Fillmore, he is also a No-Maj-born." Hazel told Tina.

"What have you done?" Professor Prott asked with stern voice and came to see what happened. Elton panicked when he saw she went close to him and somehow the ink spread on the blank parchment.

"How you did this mess?!" The professor asked him.

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry." Elton lowered his head.

"Poor Elton." Hazel muttered to Tina.

"You didn't tell us you bonded with him." Tina said.

"Because I didn't. But he seems the best from the rest of the No-Maj-borns in this year. Elena for example just get excited from everything, like she doesn't care to leave her all life behind." Hazel explained. Tina nodded.

"Wait, where is your homework?" Professor Prott asked him.

Elton blushed, "I barely succeed to hold the quill I can't write anything with it..."

"He's right, it's not that easy to write with those things." Hazel moved the quill to emphasis her point.

"You do a better job then him I guess." Tina mentioned.

"Professor please, he still new to our world, it's just hard for him to write in quills." Emmett Holgerson tried to protect his roommate.

"Then you, as his roommate can help him." She reminded Emmett, who blushed either. "Remember you need to write everything I said." She continued with her lesson.

* * *

"How come we stayed alone again this day? Where is Hazel?" Nella asked few moments of silence in the room. Again, it was only the both of them. Regina was at her state gathering, Hazel and Evelyn went to somewhere. Tina just worked on her homework quietly.

"She went to speak with Elton." Tina told her.

"The quill boy?" Nella asked.

Tina nodded. "Exactly."

"Wait, where is Evelyn? She doesn't have Quodpot practice or the gathering." Nella asked.

"She said she is going to talk with Indigo, from the Quodpot team. You didn't hear her saying this when you organise your flowers?" Tina asked her.

"I guess I wasn't focused..." Nella admitted.

"Besides, you should start to get used to me, also tomorrow we are the only one here. I didn't know you hate me." Tina mumbled.

"I don't hate you! I just get used to be around a lot of people and it weird for me to be here only with you!" Nella explained. "We need to find more things to do in our free time. The Florida gathering is only in Thursdays, and I have nothing else to do in the afternoons."

"You have. It's calls homework." Tina reminded her.

"I meant like a hobby. You don't even have a gathering; don't you want to find something to do?" Nella asked her.

"No, I'm good." Tina answered.

Hazel returned to the room smiling, "I'm going to do homework with Elton." She took her staff and went out the room.

"I don't think the boys from the second room have much luck. Clarence transformed into hawk, Elton can't held a quill and Professor Prott blamed Emmett for that." Nella joked.

Tina chuckled, "I guess you are right."

After a few moments of silence Nella sighed, "They both found a new friends."

"Are you jealous?" Tina teased.

"No, I don't. But you need to found another thing to do besides homework." Nella mentioned again.

"I found myself things to do. I'm not bored or anything like that." Tina explained.

"Well, I'm bored." Nella threw herself on the bed.

* * *

Later, when all the girls where on the room, someone unfamiliar came. The door was opened so the girl, who had silvery-blonde hair, got inside. "Hey girls, my name is Astrid Vega, I'm from the last room. Me and my roommates decided that we should bonded more all the girls, from Thunderbird, so we're going to get to know each other and talk a little bit in our room, so are you coming?" She asked them. Regina rolled her eyes but didn't said anything.

"Yes, of course." Nella shrugged.

"Sounds interesting." Hazel mentioned.

The five girls went after Astrid in the hallway to the last room. All the rest of the girls were already there. They sat in circle, all the twenty-five girls in the first year of Thunderbird.

"So, who first? We are really going to do this in alphabetic order?" Lonnie Reyes asked, she was in the third room, meaning she was also in class with them, so they recognized her.

"I think we should start with the first one in the alphabet then move to the last, and then the second will talk and the second from the end, like that." Astrid decided.

"The four of us in W, how you want us to know which one of us is the last?" One of the girls who probably from Astrid's room said.

"You all know it's Mable. Now, we should start. Which one of you is the first?" Astrid asked the five girls from the first room.

"Of course, I am." Regina had a wide smile. "My name is Regina Calderon-Boot, I'm a descendant of Chadwick Boot the founder of our house. My aunt is Theresa the charms professor. I'm living in New Mexico because my mother is from there, but my cousin and aunt live here near the school. Since we are descendants of the founder we are also automatically represent our house in the Charms Chalice."

"Nice, now it's your turn Mabel." Astrid told to a girl who sat upside down and put her legs on the bed.

"I'm Mabel Wickham, I'm from New York..." The upside down girl started to say.

"You are also from New York? Cool, where are you live?" Marine asked.

"I live in Brooklyn." Mabel answered.

"You don't know all the kids from New York? But you with Oscar all the time." Odessa mentioned.

"That because Oscar lives two blocks from me and both of us have parents who work for the MACUSA. We grew up in the MACUSA's daycare center. Only my mother work there, my father is an actor on Wizard Broadway, they working on a new play, 'The Falling of the Twelve Aurors', about the first Aurors of America." Marine told them.

Tina drifted away in her thoughts, she lived in New York until that year, she was supposed to be part of this conversation, but instead she just sat quietly, because she is not live there anymore. The next time she would be in the big city probably be only when she'll be adult.

"Yes, and the New York gathering is only tomorrow." Mabel mentioned.

"I want to be an actress." Louisa Nelson said, she was also in the third room.

"Who's next?" Astrid asked the girls from the first room.

"Me. My name is Hazel Dillon, I'm a No-Maj-born, I live in Illinois and I have three brothers, one older and two youngers then me." Hazel muttered.

"My name is Zephirina Westby, but everyone calls me Phiri." The next girl said.

"Tina, someone else have a long name like you." Nella told her, but Tina didn't hear that. "Tina!" Nella slap Tina on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Nella, What?!" Tina called she didn't except that.

"You need to hear this girl's name." Nella shrugged. Evelyn was confused, she didn't understand what Nella wants from Tina.

"Zephirina, but please call me Phiri." The girl said her name again.

"This is a long name. My full name Porpentina, so I get it." Tina mentioned.

"Why you're not call yourself Rina? I think it's sounds better." Cecile asked.

"I don't know Phiri is the nickname everyone used." Phiri shrugged.

"At least you can choose a nickname I didn't had another option besides Tina." She chuckled.

"You could use your middle name." Gertrude offered.

"It's Esther." Tina mumbled.

"I never heard the name Esther before. Well, I didn't hear about the names Porpentina or Zephirina either, but Esther sounds like more normal name." Elena told them.

"I think I prove my point about why my nickname is Tina." She smiled.

"We should continue." Astrid reminded them.

"Right, I'm Nella Everglade, I live in the Everglades in Florida. Yes, my family named this place. I have five younger siblings." Nella told them.

"I'm Chloe Walton, I have a twin brother who is also in Thunderbird, his name is Clint, and we are from Georgia." A girl named Chloe said.

"My turn." Evelyn said.

"You are the Quodpot girl, my sister is Perdita she is also in the team." One of the girls said.

"Indeed I am. My all family plays Quodpot. But if Perdita is your sister, why you didn't go to the tryouts, Imogen?" Evelyn asked. Imogen was with her in flying class so she knew this girl.

"Playing Quodpot is not my thing but I'm a huge fan of your family, and you played very well. You going to be an amazing player one day, even though you only a reserve now." Imogen smiled to Evelyn.

"Thanks! Anyway, my name is Evelyn Ferlet, I'm from Texas..."

"Cool! I'm also from Texas! Where do you live?" Lonnie called.

"Houston." Evelyn answered.

"Wow, you live in the big city, that uncommon in Texas. Most of the magical families prefer the quite towns, I live in Sweetwater, which is amazing town, there is pretty big magical community in there. We even have Quidditch team, my father plays there, he is a professional Quidditch player." Lonnie mentioned.

"Told you." Nella hissed in Evelyn's ear.

"Quodpot is so much better, and my father is the manager of the Texas team, 'The White Sparks'." Evelyn retorted.

"Which is one of the great teams in the league." The girl from earlier said.

"But Sweetwater All-Stars is one of the best Quidditch teams in America." Lonnie argued.

"I told her this, she didn't listen." Nella rolled her eyes; she was glad she wasn't alone in that opinion. Everyone prefers Quodpot over Quidditch in most of the times, but at least Lonnie agree with her.

"No, no Evelyn is right. Quodpot is much better. By the way, I'm Imogen Wallace, my sister is Perdita Wallace she is seventh year and play for Thunderbird Quodpot team and we are from Missouri." Imogen introduced herself.

"I'm Tina Goldstein, you've all heard my full name and I have one sister." Tina said, she didn't want to tell her all life story to the all of them, so she said something short. None of them need to know that she is orphan.

"My name as I already told you all is Astrid Vega and I live in Louisiana." Astrid said.

"So, do I!" Someone called.

The girls continue introduced themselves. Tina drifted away with her thoughts again, she couldn't hear about all of them talking about their families and amazing life, she missed this life. To be part of the conversation about New York, talk about her parents' jobs, just to have a family. Everyone had good life, parents and supportive families and all she had is her sister, nothing more. Those girls didn't need to think about their future, and how they could live in the real world outside of Ilvermorny. But Tina did need to think about that. They were in an orphanage, without parents. They needed to take care of themselves. Tina tried not to think about the future, because it was so far away, but she couldn't stop herself. She was disturbed about what they do when they'll grew up, she would need to find a job, an apartment, buy stuff, she is going to be the one who will need to take care of that. No one going to help them, it's her responsibility. Then Tina realised something, she would need to find a job quickly and fast. Queenie will be back to Ilvermorny but Tina would stay alone. She would need to find what to do, and she couldn't let Queenie stay in the orphanage she would need to take care of her sister. Queenie love to act like she is the adult one who take care of Tina but it won't be her responsibility to find where to live for both of them. Tina wanted to be an Auror, it was her dream and it was a job with a good salary but she had a doubt. She can't danger her life on a daily basis, if something would happen to her, Queenie would stay alone, and how could she even consider taking that risk?

"Tina, everything is alright with you?" Hazel whispered in her ear. Tina looked at her and nodded. Hazel didn't believe to that but she didn't argue. Tina came back to listen to the conversation and found out that everyone already introduced himself. They just continue to talk about random subjects by now.

"Astrid it was nice, but I think we should go to the shower now." Regina cut off this meeting.

"I think you're right. But it was nice to meet you all. Thanks, you cooperate with me." Astrid smiled.

"I actually agree with her. We need to go to the shower before these five will be mad at us." Evelyn said and pointed on the five girls from the second room.

"Hey, now your late is justified." Lavonna said.

"Yeah, and we can blame Astrid for that." Odessa joked.

"Alright, blame me I don't care." Astrid laughed.

* * *

"So how I make this mirror talk to me?" Hazel looked at the mirror Nella always used. Regina was already in the bath and the other girls waited for the conversation of Hazel with the mirror.

"_What you want me to say? That's your hair is a mess?_" A voice was heard from the mirror.

"The mirror is really talk." Hazel taken aback from what she said.

"We told you that." Evelyn said.

"Yes, she gave you advises on how you should look like." Nella explained.

"So, mirror on the wall, who's the prettiest of us?" Hazel asked.

"_It's Nella_. _The flowers in the hair is a great fashion._" The mirror answered.

"The mirror likes you Nella." Hazel told her.

"Nice to hear that." Nella laughed.

Tina didn't said anything in that discussion, she was exhausted, she couldn't wait more for the weekend so she could meet Queenie again.

* * *

**Author note**: Sorry if there were too many characters in that chapter. I just wanted to have all the Thunderbird girls from that year exist, and I thought I need an easy chapter with more bonding.  
I know Tina was a bit quite here, she has a hard time now and she talk less in the last two chapters, I hope her thoughts really represent that correctly. Wait for the next chapter there will be another visit with Queenie and a flashback.  
**Clearly, Snow White it's one of the Grimm's fairy tales!**


End file.
